Better than I know myself
by appearently uncreative
Summary: Renji gets into a car accident and is in a coma for three months. Those three months Byakuya thinks about all Renji is to him and realizes he hasn't been the best boyfriend when Renji wakes up maybe he can fix himself or maybe he's fine just the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Byakuya paced his living room for what felt like the thousandth time, 'Where the hell is Renji' he said out loud for the hundredth time. Renji was supposed to be there an hour ago. Byakuya had a luncheon in his honor at 1 and it right now it was 12:55. Byakuya's pacing was interrupted when his phone rang. It was Renji's ring tone 'This better be good' he said to himself before answering. "Renji! Where are you?!" he said instead of 'hello'

"Byakuya" said a familiar voice

"Shuhei?" he said "Where the hell is Renji and don't tell me some kind of lie to cover for him. You know damn well…."

"He's in the hospital" Shuhei interrupted him. Byakuya was silent, his heart stopped and he instantly felt the need to sit down. He sat done on the couch Renji picked out. "Byakuya?" Shuhei said thinking he hung up the phone. "Are you….

"What do you mean 'he's in the hospital'?" he said softy, very softly, barely above a whisper.

"He was driving, I was in the backseat behind the passenger seat." This was really hard for him to say. Renji is his best friend and he doesn't know what's worse reliving the scene in his head or telling Byakuya the story knowing the man could possibly have a mental break down. "Renji leaned over to get his phone so he could tell you he was on his way.."

"Shuhei get to the point!" Byakuya said ready to burst into tears already knowing its his fault

"There was a truck. We didn't see it. It hit us." Byakuya gasped but Shuhei went on. "I'm fine but Renji…" he took a deep breath "Renji… the truck hit on Renji's side." there was a gasp and then the line went silent. "Byakuya?" he said but it was too late Byakuya was already out the door on his way to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya was sitting at his desk waiting for the man he was supposed to be interviewing. The man supposedly graduated a year early and was the top of his class in law school, but somehow he couldn't seem to show up on time. Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said without looking up from the resume he was reading.<em>

"_Sorry I'm late" said an unfamiliar voice_

_Byakuya looked up he liked what he saw, but that didn't mean the man's tardiness was excused. "You're late, sit down" he said emotionlessly but still scarily_

"_I know I got lost and my GPS started fu…messing up" he rubbed his neck as he went to sit down in the chair on the other side of Byakuya's desk._

_Byakuya stared at him, he didn't see how this man was the top of his class. "I don't see it" he said voicing his thoughts as usual._

"_Get what?"_

"_How were you top of your class? You come in late and with excuses."_

"_How bout you just look at my work" he said now a little angry_

"_And your English is terrible"_

"_You know what I really don't need this job, I was top of my class I can get a job anywhere" he stood up._

"_Sit down, child"_

"_I am not a child, I am 23"_

"_23? I thought you just graduated early?" Byakuya was after all as curious as a cat_

"_I took my first two years of college in high school"_

"_Mmmhmm" Byakuya nodded in approval, but he wasn't finished with the prior conversation "You are child. Like a child you are standing there arguing with me instead of proving you're what I need for my firm. Now sit" the man sat slowly "Now what is your name?"_

"_It's on the resume" he said sarcastically _

_Byakuya lifted an black eyebrow, he wasn't used to being challenged anywhere but the court room and especially not his office "But I asked you. So what is your name?"_

_The man huffed using all his power not to cross his arms over his chest like a child. "Renji Abari"_

"_Well, Renji, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and I am your new boss." Byakuya smirked a little he always liked to play with his new employees before telling them they're hired. Byakuya didn't always make his decisions based on the resume but Renji's resume was definitely exceptional. The man not only graduated law school a year early, as did Byakuya, but Byakuya has heard the man is strong in mind and body and is very determined in keeping his promises to anyone. That's what Byakuya needed someone genuine someone with a heart. Renji will fit in greatly._

"_Wait….What? I got the job?"_

"_Yes"_

"_But….I… thought…"_

"_Renji, not many people can look me in the eye without quivering, you stayed strong that's what I need. Be here tomorrow at 9o'clock sharp don't be late or you will be fired. Your resume does not matter if you can't professional." Renji turned toward the door but stopped when he heard his name. "Do not think just because you look good that you can get away with things."_

_Renji turned to Byakuya and smiled at him "I don't" he walked out quietly closing the door behind him._

* * *

><p>Byakuya burst through the doors of hospital, he walked up to the reception desk "Renji Abari" he said before she addressed him<p>

"Are you family."

"He's been my boyfriend for damn near six years I'm family" he answered seeing Renji being his only goal right now

'I'm sorry sir, but…" she started but Byakuya interrupted her

"I don't wanna hear 'I'm sorry, sir,' I want to hear where Renji's room is and if I don't hear where it is in two seconds I'm gonna…"

"Byakuya" said a very familiar voice walking toward him. Byakuya turned toward the orange haired doctor "Ichigo, where is Renji" he said softly. Byakuya felt like he was on the brink of insanity.

"He's with me" Ichigo told the receptionist. He looked at Byakuya "Renji is in ICU" he sighed, he was one of the few people who knew how much Byakuya loved Renji and knew how hard it was going to be for him to hear. But someone had to tell him. "He…He has a lot of stitches. When the truck hit the car it hit on the driver's side." Byakuya gasped "The glass…the glass from the windshield…." He breathed this was really hard to say, Byakuya's mold was cracking little by little, the tears in his eyes were already trying to spill over. Byakuya's control was slipping and as many times as Ichigo had tried to see it break he didn't want to see it like this. "shattered. His upper body was covered in glass and his left leg is broken. He we had to remove all the glass from his body and…and he flat lined twice." Byakuya was crying now and Ichigo wanted to hug him but knew Byakuya didn't even know he was crying. "He lived" Ichigo tried to brighten things up a little. He didn't want to tell Byakuya the bad news but knew the man would ask soon enough "He's in a coma right now and he's not breathing on his own. We don't know how long he'll be like that though."

Byakuya wiped a tear off his cheek and took a deep breath, he didn't trust his voice but he tried to speak anyway. "Thank you, Ichigo." He breathed slowly wiping another tear from his face "Can…Can I see him?"

Ichigo nodded "Come on"

Ichigo took Byakuya to the ICU in silence, the only sound being Byakuya's sniffles. Ichigo would never understand how much pain Byakuya was going through and he knew he never wanted to. He's known Byakuya for 25 years and he's never seen the man cry, he's never even seen the man grin for too long, so he knows Renji means more to him than anything ever has. Byakuya looked so weak, so out of place, so….sorry. He didn't know why he looked sorry he just did. When the elevator doors opened Byakuya nearly ran out. He ran right past everyone in the waiting room and they all stared in shock, they have never seen him this way.

Shuhei walked over to him "Renji's room is right there" he pointed "You have to look through the window."

Byakuya nodded slowly and walked over to the window, suddenly he didn't want to look anymore. When he got there he raised a shaky hand to the window as if he was touching Renji's now fragile body. He looked at Renji's bandaged body and felt his lip quiver, Renji's body was usually so tan but now it looked so pale and sickly. Renji, his Renji, looked so sick and weak. His Renji, who's strong arms would carry him to bed when he over worked himself, now looks like he would break any minute. Even Renji's tattoos looked dim. Byakuya put his head on the window and whispered Renji's name and then whispered "I'm sorry". Byakuya was shaking so hard and he began to breathe heavily, he put his hands over his face and then he finally snapped. He let out a loud sob and dropped to his knees. He couldn't stop himself it hurt too bad. He heard heels clicking on the floor and then felt arms around him. He didn't have to look up to know it was his lifelong friend Yorichi. He just sat up and hugged her crying on her shoulder while she rubbed circles on his back whispering that everything would be okay.

There was no telling how long they were like that but Yorichi's husband, Kisuke, came over and told them it was time to go. Byakuya looked up and nodded, he didn't trust his voice.

"Kisuke and I are goin to take you home, ok" Yorichi said in a soft voice, she had been crying too she loved Renji he was a very good friend and boyfriend to Byakuya she would always love him.

Byakuya nodded again.

The car ride to his house was silent. Yorichi sat next to him so he could lie on her shoulder so she could help comfort him. When Byakuya got to his house he walked through the door and slowly closed it behind himself, the big house suddenly felt empty again. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had tons of texts and miss calls. He threw the phone cross the room knowing he broke it. He leaned on the door and slid down it. He hugged his legs and put his head on his knees. "I almost killed my boyfriend" he said to himself. He began crying again. He felt something nudge his arm, he sniffled and looked up at the dog Renji got him two years ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Byakuya close your eyes" Renji said when he walked into the house holding something behind his back <em>

"_Renji what are you doing?" Byakuya asked while he sat on the couch working on a court case_

"_Just close your eyes"_

_Byakuya rolled said eyes and sighed, he set his stuff on the coffee table in front of him and closed his eyes. He felt something on his lap and then something wet on his face. "Renji, I thought I told you not…" he stopped talking when he heard a bark. He opened his eyes and saw a cute, blondish puppy sitting on his lap with a red bow on its neck. "Renji, what is this?"_

"_Well from its shape and how many legs it has I'd say a dog" he laughed _

_Byakuya glared at him "I'm not laughing, Renji" he put the puppy on the floor "Why'd you get me a puppy?"_

"_Well it's our fourth anniversary, "He watched as Byakuya's face changed from 'Dammit Renji!' to 'not again' "don't worry I know you forgot, and it's your birthday, I know you forgot that too" he grinned at Byakuya when he rolled his eyes "Plus Yorichi said you always wanted a puppy."_

"_Of course she did. How many times to do I have to tell you that women is out to get me."_

"_Why would you say that, she's your friend"_

"_I don't have friends, I have enemies" Byakuya got up and walked to the kitchen, he had a sudden craving for tea. Renji followed and so did the puppy. "So what are you going to do with it" he said leaning on the kitchen island sipping his tea to Renji leaning on the counter across from him_

"_It's a boy"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "Okay, him"_

"_I was hoping we could keep him"_

_Byakuya gave Renji a blank stare before simply saying "No"_

"_No?" he parroted "But why"_

"_I don't like dogs"_

"_But Yorichi said…"_

"_Renji, that women is crazy. She makes it her life's purpose to make my life Hell"_

"_But I was thinking he could be like our kid and we could be like a family" he looked at him with puppy dog eyes._

_Byakuya looked at the dog and he could swear the dog was giving him the eyes too "Renji.."_

"_Please" Renji moved closer to Byakuya and put his hands on the counter next to his hips, he kissed his cheek "Please" he said huskily knowing it turned Byakuya on, much like everything else "Please, baby" he kissed his lips softly "I'll take real good care of him and I'll make sure it doesn't get in the way of me taking care of you" he thrust forward a little just enough for Byakuya to feel him through his sweat pants, he kissed his lips again "Please"_

"_Ok fine, but if I catch any of my things in his mouth he is out"_

_Renji grinned, sex always worked with Byakuya "You won't I promise" he kissed Byakuya one more time "Thank you"_

"_Whatever" he lightly pushed Renji off him he had phone calls to make. "What's that thing's name?"_

"His_ name is Maru, short for Zabimaru" Renji answered before picking the dog up and going back to his car to get the things he bought for the dog._

_Byakua opened his mouth to say something but decided he was Renji's dog anyway so he can name the dog whatever he wanted._

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Maru, but I don't think you'll love me anymore" he sniffled again "I almost killed your favorite person" Maru licked a tear off Byakuya's face before laying his head on Byakuya's thigh. Byakuya smiled a little and rubbed the dog's head "Ever faithful Maru, which is exactly why you're Renji's dog and not mine."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This story has been in my notebook for a long time. I know its sad but when i heard the song better than i know myself by adam lambert this story instantly popped up in my head and here it is.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya woke up and stared at the ceiling debating whether or not he wanted to get out of bed. Renji wasn't there and all he wanted to do was stay in bed and cry but he knew Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't do that. He owned a whole law firm there was no way he could miss a day because he felt like shit. He took a deep breath rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Byakuya didn't want to look in the mirror when he walked past it he knew his eyes were puffy from crying all night and he knew he looked paler than usual. Byakuya couldn't help but cry in the shower, there were memories in there as well as everywhere else in the house. He slowly got ready for work and tried not to cry again on his drive to work.

On the way to his office on the top floor Byakuya took deep breaths, he didn't want his employees seeing him in a weakened state. It was a straight line from the elevator to his office and everyone's office was in between, Byakuya could feel everyone looking at him most likely wondering why he came to work today. He walked right into his office not bothering to acknowledge anyone not even his sister, Rukia. He walked into his office and closed the door softly.

Rukia looked around the office and everyone was looking Byakuya's closed office door.

"What's wrong with him?" Ikkaku asked "Why is he here?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Cuz he's him, I'm calling Yorichi" she said picking up the phone pressing a number. It rang for a while before Yorichi picked up. "Yorichi he came to work."

"What do you mean he came to work? What he'd go to work for?"

"Why do you think? He's Byakuya Kuchiki and he thinks he has to be strong all the time."

Yorichi rolled her eyes "I'm calling Kenny, he just got bad from his vacation and whether Bya-boo likes it or not he's either goin home or to the hospital to sit with Renji but he's not suffering at work."

Rukia sighed "Ok, I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy."

"Who Kenny or Bya?"

"Both"

"I hope they do. Call me when he gets there."

"Ok…Yorichi" Rukia said before she hung up

"Yes?"

"…Do you think Renji will live?" she said quietly. Rukia and Renji were quite close. They became friends the minute he began working at the firm ten years ago. They did nearly everything together and she knew not only would her brother be devastated if Renji died but so would she and many others.

"Of course I do" Yorichi said with a smile. Rukia could hear it in her voice and it made her smile. "He's a fighter and he'll do anything to stay by Bya's side. Who else is going to take care of the stubborn asshole?"

Rukia laughed a little "You're right, you can't take Renji out so easily."

"That's right"

"I'll call you later" Rukia said before hanging up the phone.

Byakuya stared out his floor to ceiling windows, thinking, about what he didn't know there was just so much on his mind right now. There were too many memories in his office. There were too many memories everywhere. And the more he thought about it the more the tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them spill over.

There was one memory that kept playing in his head, it was nothing romantic, nothing to cry over, nothing that marked them as a couple. It was the first time they had sex and maybe to Renji it was just sex but the Byakuya it was the moment he knew Renji would change his whole life.

_Byakuya was going through his paperwork for the week, checking court case assignments and things of the sort. Byakuya wasn't paying close attention just making sure names were where they needed to be and things were getting done accordingly, his name was on the line so he had to be the one to keep everyone in line. While going through the papers he noticed something was off, there was a name on a paper that certainly didn't need to be there. Byakuya knew he didn't assign Renji a court case but somehow he was assigned one._

_Byakuya growled lowly to himself, Renji had only been there for a year and he had managed to get on Byakuya's every nerve. Byakuya sat up in his chair and pressed the intercom button on the phone next to him. "Rukia" he called_

"_Yes?" she answered_

"_Send Renji in here"_

"_Yes, sir"_

_Byakuya sat back in his leather chair tapping the tips of his fingers together like Mr. Burns from the Simpson's. He glared darkly at Renji when he entered his office. He picked up the folder with Renji's name on it and dropped it on his desk in front of Renji when he sat down. "What is that?"_

_Renji lifted a single eyebrow he knew he was in trouble from the look in Byakuya's eye but it didn't really faze him "A court case"_

_Byakuya growled "Why is your name on it."_

"_Because I'm assigned to it."_

"_But I didn't assign it to you"_

"_I know that"_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and pinched his nose, he took a deep breath it's been a long time since he's lost his temper on an employee and he didn't want to raise his voice but Renji was taking him to that point. His eye's snapped open and he knew Renji noticed the color change in his eyes, when he was angry his eyes when from blue grey to dark grey almost black. "Who gave you permission to take this case?"_

"_No one"_

"_What made you think you could just take a court case without consulting with me about it first?"_

"_I think I deserve it" Renji was now getting a little angry he didn't think he should have to plead his case, although, he knew he'd have to he just didn't think it was right. "I've been here for a year and I have yet to have a case to myself. All I've done are depositions I want to go to court that's why I became a lawyer."_

_Byakuya lifted an elegant eyebrow and then laughed a little "Are you serious" He glared at Renji again " You seriously think that because you've worked here for a year you're entitled to the things someone who has been working here ten years receives. No, Abari, that is not the case. You earn it and you know when you've earned it when I tell you."_

_Renji stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on Byakuy's desk ""You don't own me."_

_Byakuya stood as well slamming his hands on the desk "Oh, yes I do"_

_Renji growled and turned around walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Byakuya hissed_

"_I'm leaving. I'm done with this dumb ass conversation."_

_Byakuya walked around his desk and slammed the door when Renji opened it. He kept his hand to the door and looked up at Renji "We are done with this conversation when I say we are."_

"_I already told you you don't own me." Renji growled _

"_And I already said I do" Byakuya growled back_

_Then they stood looking into each other's eyes waiting for the other to back down. To Byakuya's surprise Renji stood his ground and unfortunately it only turned him on. Renji looked down on Byakuya realizing he was never backing down and he didn't know if it angered him or turned him on he was sure it was both. Byakuya grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Renji cut him off by smashing their lips together._

_From then it was a battle of tongues, Byakuya let Renji win this time but only because Renji was doing on excellent job. Renji slammed Byakuya into the door only to let out his frustrations not to hurt him. Byakuya reached up and pulled the rubber band holding Renji's hair up out and pulled harshly on the long red locks. When he needed air Byakuya pulled Renji away from him by his hair. They stared at each other breathing heavily not knowing what to say or do next but then a smirk appeared on Byakuya's face. He leaned in to whisper in Renji's ear._

"_I want you to fuck me against my desk" he licked the shell of Renji's ear and they leaned back on the door looking at him lustfully. It's been a while since he's had sex almost three months and he cringes just thinking about it. Byakuya finds Renji very attractive and if this sex is as good as he hopes he won't mind making Renji his new plaything._

_Renji shivered, not because he was scared but he has never been so turned on in his life. Not only was that look filled with lust but it still had the fire from the argument they just had which only served to make little Renji stand at attention. Clearly Byakuya noticed Renji's dick rising because Renji felt him unzip his pants and grab it never losing eye contact._

"_Did you hear what I said cuz obviously something did." He squeezed it grinning when Renji moaned he slowly ran his hand up and down Renji's length. "You are quite long and wide. Hmm I like that in a man. Now are you going to fuck me or not" he slowly licked his lips watching Renji watch him. "I promise I be quiet, at least I'll try."_

_Renji was still speechless and he couldn't understand why. He's always forward when it comes to sex. He's a grade A flirt. He can make anyone have sex with him and never says no to an offer so why is he having such a hard time._

"_I see you can't speak so I'll make this easy for you." This isn't the first time he's made a man speechless with his forwardness and he knows it won't be the last. He begins to unzip his pants and they drop to his feet. "I don't wear underwear. I never wear underwear." Byakuya smiled when Renji bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "You know for a lawyer you sure have a hard time" he squeezed Renji's dick "performing under pressure. Here I am giving myself up to you and you can't even speak." Renji opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out he cursed himself Byakuya could see it in his eyes. "It's ok to be speechless I mean look at me I'd be speechless too."_

_Renji laughed a little "Cocky asshole"_

"_Exactly" he smirked "I'll be bending over my desk if you need me." He pulled his hand out of Renji's pants and stepped out of his own as he walked over to his desk. He bent over and leaned on his hands. He looked back at Renji lifting an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"_

"_Oh I plan to but there's no lube."_

"_Just fuck me please."_

_Renji took his pants off and walked over to Byakuya and rubbed his perfect ass. "This is going to hurt."_

"_It'll hurt so good" Byakuya moaned_

_Renji took a deep breath and ran his finger down the crack of Byakuya's ass grinning when he moaned loudly. "I thought you were going to be quiet." He slid his finger in slowly listening to Byakuya moan again._

"_I said…. I'd try"_

_Renji moved his finger in an out adding a second and a third getting harder, if it was possible, every time Byakuya moaned. He pulled his fingers out laughing lightly when Byakuya whined, he lined up at Byakuya's entrance and slowly pushed in only the head when in when Byakuya pushed back on it making him go all the way in._

"_Slow down crazy. I don't want to hurt you." Renji panting_

_Byakuya rolled his hips trying to get adjusted to the dick inside him. "Don't worry about me. Just fuck me."_

_Renji pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in he started a slow pace knowing Byakuya would hate it but hearing the man moan like a dirty slut was making that very difficult. Renji changed to a quick and brutal pace loving the way Byakuya was moaning now. They were loud and they knew it but they didn't care. From the skin slapping and Byakuya moaning they were sure the whole office was listening._

_Byakuya came without being touched, his walls tightened around Renji making him cum as well. Byakuya's legs buckled and they gave out beneath him but Renji caught him and put him in the chair next to the desk. Byakuya sighed happily and hung his head over the back of the chair._

"_Lot to take in" Renji grinned cockily_

_Byakuya picked his head up to glared at Renji "Shut up. That was good. You know this is not gonna be a onetime thing, right?"_

_Renji tossed Byakuya his pants and looked at him in thought. "Now that I think about it I would like to do this again. You're better than I thought you would be."_

_Byakuya laid his pants over his legs he wasn't ready to get dressed yet, he's always liked being naked. "Oh, so you've thought about fucking me?" he watched Renji put his pants back on sadly._

"_Well, yeah. You are sexy and you have a great ass and even though you anger me all the time I often find myself imagining taking my frustrations out on you." He buttoned his pants and looked at Byakuya he noticed the man was pouting. "Its ok you'll see it again."_

"_I can't wait."_

"_Byakuya" they heard Rukia say over the intercom over the phone. "Yorichi will be in there in five minutes."_

"_Oh fantastic" Byakuya whined sarcastically "I really don't want to talk about this with her right this second."_

"_You should probably put your pants on" he was heading for the door now fully clothed_

"_She's already seen me naked. Oh, yes Renji, you're still in trouble and if you lose this case you lose your job."_

_Renji opened the door and grinned back at Byakuya "I never lose. Hi Yorichi"_

"_Hello, Renji" she said giving him a knowing look. She walked into Byakuya's office and closed the door she looked at her half naked friend "How was it?"_

"_Better than you bribed it up to be"_

"_That good?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Told you you'd like him"_

"_I don't like him it was just sex, I'm not looking for a relationship."_

Byakuya was snapped out of his memory when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he said without turning around

"Hello cousin." Kenpachi said walking in he noticed his cousin sounded lost he didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Hello, Kenny, how was your trip?"

He sat down on the edge of the desk. "It doesn't matter. I heard about what happen, are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me?" he turned to look at him "Renji's the one in the hospital. He's the one who's hurt." His eyes began to water, he didn't want to cry in front of his cousin.

"But you're the one who needs him."

Byakuya covered his face when he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He felt Kenny hug him tightly. "You need to go home." He said.

"I can't stay home I have a business to run." Came the muffed whine

"Grandfather will understand if you take some days off."

Byakuya sniffled. "Ok I'll go home."

Byakuya sighed and grabbed his things he realized he didn't even bring his brief case. He headed toward the door knowing Kenny was behind him and wouldn't let him change his mind and turn around.

"I'm going home" he said when he pasted Rukia's desk

"Good.. I mean…um have nice day."

"Thank you. Rukia"

"Thank you, Kenny" She said quietly when Byakuya walked away.

"He'll get better it'll just be away. He needs this, a lot has happened to him and he's never cried sometimes an emotion breakdown is good." He watched his cousin get in the elevator waving when he looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure"

* * *

><p>Byakuya opened his front door and went to his bedroom upstairs he stopped when he saw the dog, Zabimaru, in his bed watching tv, and he was on Renji's side of the bed. Byakuya leaned on the doorway and sighed Renji was right Maru is like their child and now Byakuya might have to 'raise' him alone. Shaking his head free of the sad thoughts he walked into the bathroom to shower and change his clothes and when he came out Zabimaru was still on the bed, Byakuya laughed and it felt great.<p>

"Maru" Byakuya said sitting on the bed, Maru stood up on the bed and walked over to him laying his head on Byakuya's lap. "We should take a walk and then watch a movie" Byakuya shook his head again "Why am I talking to you like you can respond?" he sighed "Is this what Renji does with you? Talk to you like you're human like you can understand?" Maru looked at him with bored brown eyes "You can understand can't you?" Maru hummed a little "Well good thing you can't talk, I don't need you telling people about this. Alright down stairs." He stood up and watched Zabimaru jump of the bed and walk out the room. Byakuya grabbed the remote to turn the tv off and then notice what was on."Spongebob? Clearly, Renji lets you watch this when I'm working late." He put on his sneakers grabbed his jacket and went down stairs Maru was already at the door with his leash in his mouth when he got there.

Byakuya latched the leash and took the dog outside. They walked about the block three times and Byakuya found it very calming instead of thinking about Renji's life slipping away he thought about his garden in Japan with at his grandfather's home and spending time with Yorichi and then he thought she would probably be visiting him today which annoyed him already. When he finally got home he let Maru run free in the house while he sat down on the couch ready to watch a movie. He turned the tv on and began flipping channels and then he came across one movie Renji always compared them to, _'Wall-e'._

_Byakuya walked in the door to his home that he now shares with Renji, which still freaks him out a little he hasn't lived with anyone in years. He ran upstairs to shower and change his clothes and then sat down with Renji on the couch._

"_Why are you watching a cartoon?" he asked leaning on Renji_

"_Cuz it's a great movie." He said putting his arm around him pulling him closer._

"_What's it about?"_

"_Well a lot of people say it's about saving the earth and whatnot and yeah its about that but I also think it's about two people falling in love despite their differences like you and me."_

"_Really?" Byakuya said lifting an eyebrow_

"_Mmmhmm, see look that rusty one right there is Wall-e, he would be me.."_

"_So I'm the girl."_

"_Could you shut up so I can explain?"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "I guess"_

"_Ok, so I'm Wall-e and he's rusty and old and dirty but he finds a treasure in everything he sees and you're Eve the pretty white one who's all cold and distant but eventually begins to like wall-e."_

"_And?" he was now intrigued and wanted to hear the rest._

"_You have to watch to find out."_

"_You're irritating"_

"_I love you, too"_

When remembering the memory Byakuya realizes he never saw the end of the movie all he remembers is Renji carrying him to bed. Byakuya starts the movie and remembers the parts he saw before he fell sleep. He was so caught up in the story he didn't hear Maru bark when the front door was knocked on or when Yorichi let herself in and sat next to him on the couch. It wasn't until close to the end of the movie did he notice her. She wiped the tears off his face when he began to cry when Wall-e nearly and he instantly compared it to Renji being in a coma. When he began sobbing in his hands Yorichi hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Its okay, don't cry it's just a movie." She said soothingly

"It's the same, he was right." He cried on her shoulder

"What?" she was confused now

"Renji told me this movie was like him and I"

Now she understands "Oh, baby, you have to watch the rest he's not gone I promise. Look." She moved so Byakuya could see the screen. They watched as Eve kissed Wall-e and he came right back to life to love her. "See, see he's alive they're gonna be together forever."

"So it's like us?" he sniffled

"Yes, Renji'll be fine"

"Okay"

Byakuya laid his head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Everything's gonna be ok, and as soon as visiting hours are up we'll go visit Renji, okay."

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>I love Wall-e it is one my favorite movies its so cute and yes i cried when i thought Wall-e was dead.<strong>

**Please review tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Byakuya sat next to Renji in his hospital bed rubbing his hair and kissing his forehead occasionally. After a few days in the ICU Renji was moved to a room with a lot less commotion so Byakuya could be closer to him, which made him a little happy when he visited him. Byakuya visited everyday and everyday he would run his fingers through Renji's hair and tells him how much he loves him and misses him and needs him. But most of the time he tells him about the memories they shared together: the good and the bad.

"Remember when you found out that I owned you" he smiled a weak smile "That was a good day you always seem to challenge me, Renji," he sighed "that's one of the reasons why I love you"

"_Rukia will you have Renji sent to my office?" Byakuya said over the intercom on his phone. Renji showed up quickly._

"_You called me for something" Renji said closing the door behind him thinking they were going to have sex._

"_Renji, stop loosening your tie we're not about to have sex right now"_

"_Oh"_

"_Don't look so sad" Byakuya smirked "I'll let you touch me later"_

"_Whatever" Renji rolled his eyes, he hated how cocky this man was but he wasn't going to lie fucking Byakuya Kuchiki was the best thing he has ever done. Not only is he as tight as a virgin every time they fuck but he's always just as horny as Renji which is a plus. They had been fucking for about six and a half months and Renji can't be happier well maybe not happy he hasn't been giving a case by himself since the last incident but this time he's waiting patiently. "What am I here for?"_

"_Well if you don't fix that attitude this good news will turn into bad news. Sit." __Renji, who never likes being told what to do, slowly sat down. "Now, here in my hands" Byakuya held up a folder with Renji's name on it "Is your first case."_

_"I already had my first case" Byakuya glared at him "Sorry, thank you Mr. Kuchiki for this opportunity" he said sarcastically_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "You have finally _earned_ your first case. But before I give this to you there are some rules you must agree to."_

_"What's up with you and rules" Renji huffed "Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't fuck me in the deposition room. Bluh bluh bluh" Renji mocked_

_"Renji the day I let you fuck me in the deposition room is the day you run me."_

_"I do run you"_

_Byakuya lifted an eyebrow "Oh, really. And how did you figure that?"_

_"Well sex pretty much runs your life and since I control the sex I run you."_

_"Really? You control the sex? That's cute." Byakuya flipped his hair over his shoulder and stood up. He walked over to Renji and put his hands on the back of his chair. He leaned down really close to Renji's ear. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret around this firm." He hummed in Renji's ear, he licked the shell of his ear before he spoke again. "I own every person here especially you."_

_Renji was in a daze, he always liked it when Byakuya whispered in his ear it turned him on like nothing else that smooth tenor was always captivating. "Wait a minute" he said out loud snapping out of his daze "What did you say"_

_Byakuya grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head back so he could look him in the eye. "I own you" he leaned down and kissed Renji softly._

_Renji closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Like his voice Byakuya's kisses were also intoxicating and always got Renji to do whatever the man wanted. Renji leaned more into the kiss before he realized Byakuya wasn't there he looked at the desk in front of him and there Byakuya was smirking at him. Then he remembered something. "Hey you not gone say some outrageous shit like that and then Spiderman kiss me." he said it as if he was offended_

_"I don't think I Spiderman kissed you Renji I wasn't hanging upside down."_

_"You know what I mean and what do you mean you own me. You don't own me."_

_"I do own you. You signed papers saying that I own you."_

_"No I didn't...no I didn't. I swear I didn't" Renji was confused "Wait a minute was that that paper you had me sign that one time you gave me head?"_

_Byakuya smirked "No, Renji. Would you like to see the papers you signed"_

_"Hell yeah"_

_Byakuya pulled a draw open and pulled out three contracts. "I took out more than just yours so you know I don't just own you." Byakuya smirked when Renji glared "Now you see that letter in the top right corner on the first page? What letter is that?"_

_"I"_

_He turned the page "And this one?"_

_"O"_

_"And this one?"_

_"W"_

_"And this one?"_

_"N"_

_"And this one?"_

_"Y"_

_"And this one?"_

_"O"_

_"And this one?"_

_"U"_

_"Do you mind putting that all together?"_

_"Well together that's not a word"_

_"Put a space between the 'I' and the 'O' and the 'N' and the 'Y'"_

_Renji thought for a while a little finger spelling did the trick and he figured it out. His jaw dropped "You asshole" Renji yelled standing up_

_"What" he acted surprised "It says right here 'I, Byakuya Kuchiki, own you, Renji Abari' you signed it and everything."_

_"I knew I shoulda stayed with Aizen." Renji growled_

_Byakuya laughed "Stayed with Aizen? Who do you think gave me the idea to put it at the top of the page were none of you would look? 'Stayed with Aizen' you just don't know, do you? Aizen isn't someone you want to work for. Yeah when you intern for him he seems all nice and lets you have breaks and he takes you out to lunch, right? Aizen is a player and since he can't fuck Gin over he fucks his employees. He wines and dines you with the internship makes it seem so nice and wonderful and then you take him home and he fucks you and leaves you alone and crying with an STD meaning he hires you and then fucks with your paycheck. You work long hours and your paychecks suck ass. People that work for Aizen live in studio apartments I know this is New York City but you don't even do shit and I pay you more than that. At least when you take me home after I wine and dine you I spend the night and cuddle with you in the morning."_

_Renji tried not to laugh. "That was funny but I'm still mad. What makes you think you own us other than that" he pointed to the contract._

_"Well you work for me and everything you do is under my name not yours so if you fuck up I look bad not you. I have rules so that if you fuck up you are blamed not me and the rest of the firm are blamed for your actions."_

_"Don't try to put it like your looking out for us."_

_"Well I am. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"We're just your employees to you"_

_"You think so? Renji I'll have you know I have personal connections with everyone here. Everyone who works here works here for a reason I don't want murderer freeing lawyers I wanted people with a heart and a conscience. Why do you think Aizen gave me your resume? Why do you think he let you leave?"_

_Renji sat down now confused. "What? What do you mean let me leave?"_

_"Aizen knew you had a heart. Yes, there are people who work there that were just as nice and loving as you but he could tell they could be broken down, they could be changed but you were entirely too stubborn to fight with the dirty, to change for money. He passed you on to me because he knew you'd hate working for him and you wouldn't be any good to him in that state."_

_"So it's true you do fight the good fight?"_

_"Yes, I always fight the good fight, did Aizen tell you other wise?"_

_"No, I just didn't believe a super rich lawyer like you fought the good fight you know the unspoken rule good doesn't always pay well."_

_"Yea but Karma pays really well. As you know this is a family business and my family has fought the good fight for years and yes in the beginning it didn't pay off but after a while everything came together. Now I know I have a lot of rules and regulations but it is just so we are at our best when we fight the good fight."_

_Renji shrugged his shoulders "Maybe you're not so bad."_

_"Not so bad?"_

_"Your okay"_

_"I'll take okay as long as you mean okay in the workplace because in other places I'm fantastic." he smirked and looked at Renji with lust filled eyes. Something about Renji turned him on all the time and he never knew what it was and it never mattered where they were Renji just always seemed to get him all hot and bothered and he loved it._

_"Don't get cocky"_

_"But cocky is my favorite thing to be?" he leaned forward on the desk_

_"To be on, you mean" he leaned forward in the chair and got really close to Byakuya's lips. "I have work to get to" he said against his lips_

_"You have to get the files from me first." Byakuya pressed their lips together but before it got any further Yorichi opened the door and Byakuya remember they were supposed to have lunch._

_"Hey Bya-boo we were supposed to have lunch today but it looks like you already got you some meat." She teased_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes and sat down in his desk chair._

_"I'll leave." Renji said standing up walking towards the door._

_"No you stay" Yorichi said smirking "I'll go. Finish what you were about to do and make it loud."_

_"Yorichi" Byakuya growled "Could you please."_

_"It is not my fault dick makes you forget things."_

_Byakuya sent her a death glare and growled while Renji laughed._

"It's been a while since I've been to work" Byakuya said to Renji in a soft voice "It brings too many memories. It makes me sad." Byakuya wiped his tears "I miss you, Renji and when you come back to me I promise I'll be better. I'll say I love you more and I won't work so much and I'll spend more time with you and your friends if that's what you want. I just need you a lot more than you know and I'm sorry I never showed you that." There was knock on the door and then Ichigo walked in.

"How are you?" he asked Byakuya

"Renji's the one in the hospital bed."

"But you're the one who looks sick." Byakuya turned his head so Ichigo couldn't look at him. "Have you been sleeping regularly?"

"You know I haven't. How can I sleep knowing Renji is here?"

"You won't do Renji any good looking like shit when he wakes up" Byakuya glared at Ichigo and he smirked "Mr. Kuchiki you no longer scare me I no longer see the death of me and my future kids in your eyes. Renji has made you soft or at least when you're with him we see your softer side."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and then sighed "Ichigo I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't let them take him from me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I promise"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>After spending most of his day with Renji in the hospital Byakuya finally when home. He greeted Zabimaru at the door and fed him after taking him for a walk they sat on the couch watching tv. Byakuya rubbed the dogs head thinking about all the time Renji complained that he liked him more.<p>

"Maru? You don't like me more than Renji, do you?" Byakuya asked the dog now over the fact that he talks to him like he can understand. Zabimaru lifted his head up and looked at Byakuya "Is that a yes?"

_"Maru sit" Renji said while sitting on the floor trying to train their new puppy he wasn't listening "Zabimaru sit"_

_Byakuya peeked away from the papers he was working on to look at Renji trying to train the puppy he smirked "Sit Zabimaru" the dog sat down_

_"What the fuck" Renji growled at Maru "How come when I say it you don't listen but when he says it you obey he doesn't even like you."_

_"Don't speak for me, Renji"_

_Renji rolled his eyes "Whatever. Okay Zabimaru roll over." Zabimaru remained sitting and stared at Renji he tilted his head a little. "Roll over Maru."_

_"Zabimaru, roll over" Byakuya said and the puppy obeyed_

_"I'm taking you back"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes and huffed "Renji you can't send him back just because he won't listen if that was okay then I would have sent you back to the pound years ago." he smirked _

_"Aha Aha Aha you're so funny" Renji laughed sarcastically and sat on the couch facing Byakuya taking the papers out of his hands and setting them on the table next to him._

_"Renji I.."_

_"Shh" Renji put a finger to Byakuya's lips "stop talking. You work too much you need to spend time with the family."_

_"Renji, my family lives in Japan."_

_"I mean us you, me, and Maru. I would be the dad and Maru would be the kid.."_

_"Am I the mom, Renji?" Byakuya glared_

_"That's not what I said but if you wanna be the mom you can be." __Byakuya crossed his arms and glared at Renji. Renji leaned over and kissed Byakuya. "Don't be mad baby you don't have to be the mom..you can be the step-mom." Byakuya growled, Renji smirked and straddled him knowing he was too heavy to straddle Byakuya._

_"Renji get off me you're too fat." Byakuya whined trying to push Renji off_

_Renji grinned "Fat? Well you really enjoy licking my fat gut to get to my dick."_

_Byakuya pushed him playfully "Stop that's not funny"_

_Renji leaned in to kiss him but stopped "If its not funny why am I laughing."_

_"Why do you tease me so much?" He leaned in to kiss Renji but he pulled away_

_"I like to make you mad"_

_"Why" Byakuya whined_

_"It turns me on" Renji kissed him but it was a quick peck which made Byakuya whine._

_Byakuya pouted "Get off me" __Renji smirked and stood up but he pushed Byakuya over so he laid down and then he straddled him again "Renji" he whined trying to push him off. Then they heard Zabimaru growling they looked at him and noticed he was growling at Renji._

_"Is he growling at me?" Renji glared at the dog "I am appalled how dare he. I brought him in to this house and he growls at me."_

_Byakuya laughed "Maybe if you got your big ass off me he wouldn't growling at you."_

_"Listen here dog" Renji growled at Zabimaru "He belongs to me and I will do whatever I want to him." He looked at Byakuya "I should fuck you right now just so he knows who's boss around here."_

_"Renji" Byakuya laughed "are you jealous of a dog."_

_"Shut up" Renji said leaning down to kiss Byakuya and Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck so he couldn't pull back. He kissed down Byakuya's neck and began to bite him when he moaned._

_"Renji" he breathed "I have work to do."_

_"Mmmhmm" Renji hummed while he kissed his way down to Byakuya's chest_

_"Renji" Byakuya moaned "ok fine just make it quick."_

_"Mmmhmm"_

_"And no teasing...ahh" He moaned arching his back off the couch when Renji dipped his tongue in his belly button_

_"You know what I really like about you, Bya? The fact that you don't wear any clothes at home which means easy access." he licked Byakuya's penis from base to tip_

_Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath "Renji" he whined "please just hurry up and fuck me"_

_"Eager are we?" Renji grinned sitting up straight he took his shirt off and then the basketball shorts "Now I can't remember what was it you wanted from me?" he teased_

_"Renji" Byakuya growled _

_"Oh yeah you wanted me to fuck you, I can do that."_

_Renji leaned down to kissed Byakuya while he put his other head at Byakuya's entrance. He pushed in slowly while he kissed Byakuya more passionately to ease some off the pain Byakuya hissed pulling away from the kiss._

_"That hurts, Renji" he growled_

_"You said no teasing" Renji smirked. When he was all the way inside Byakuya he pulled out slowly and pushed back in grinning when Byakuya let out a loud moan. He moved at that slow pace teasing Byakuya even more then Byakuya reached up and grabbed his hair threatening him to go faster and Renji listened. He began pounding into Byakuya in a brutal pace going harder every time he screamed and moaned. Byakuya came first and Renji came inside him right after Renji laid on top of him, pulled out, and then flipped them on the couch so Byakuya could lay on him. They were both breathing heavily but Byakuya's breathing calmed and Renji knew he was asleep. Renji smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you"_

As Byakuya thought he remembered that whenever they fought Zabimaru would growl and bark at Renji every time he tried to get close to Byakuya. And when Byakuya took a nap on the couch Zabimaru was always on the floor right below him. Yorichi claimed its because Zabimaru is there to do Renji's job when he's not around and Byakuya thinks that crazy but now after thinking about it maybe the crazed woman is right.

Byakuya shook his head and tapped Zabimaru's head "Time for bed, Maru" he stood up and when up stairs knowing the dog would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another one.<strong>

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Zabi" Byakuya said finally getting out of bed after laying there til 1 in the afternoon "Would you like to go to work with me today? I think I'll feel better if you go with me." Byakuya sighed "Why do I constantly talk to you like you're human" he shrugged his shoulders "its not like anyone can hear me." Byakuya huffed and got out of bed to shower. After thirty minutes in the hot shower Byakuya got dressed deciding not to wear a suit but jeans and a T-shirt and he wore his hair in a ponytail too. "Come on, Zabi" he said when he got into the car. The drive to work was silent most of the time Byakuya was trying not to think of Renji which was nearly impossible and Byakuya ran a stop light because of it. When they finally got to the building Byakuya owned he took a deep breath the place had the most memories and it always made it harder to visit but he had business to take care of.

Byakuya and Zabimaru rode the elevator to the top floor where Byakuya's office was located they walked down the hallway all the way to the end to get to his office only to find Byakuya's desk piled up with tons and tons of files. Byakuya looked at his sister and receptionist lifting an eyebrow.

"We kinda don't know how you file stuff so we just put it on your desk and come back to it later." she said shyly

"It's fine, I'll file them and tell you my file system before I leave and while I do that keep an eye on Zabimaru." he gave a weak smile that didn't quite meet his eyes

"Yes, brother." she smiled back happy that her brother was attempting to be happy.

Byakuya walked into his office and looked at the pile on his desk he smirked and shook his head before sorting the files into their correct places. When he began working at the firm he had to make his own filing system it seemed he couldn't remember where he put things if they were in alphabetical order so he put the files under the names of the lawyers who would take them but he didn't tell anyone so everyone was always at a lose whenever he wasn't there. He went through the files sighing whenever he came across a file he would give to Renji but he shook of the sadness and kept going he knew Renji wouldn't be happy with him if he dropped work completely. When he was finished he stood up and stretched, the filing took a little over 45 minutes and he was hungry.

"Zabimaru" Byakuya called standing in the doorway of his office. "Zabimaru" he called again when he didn't come or at least bark. He got worried Zabimaru never just didn't answer he hoped he didn't get out or anything, he couldn't lose the dog too. "Zabimaru" he called again moving down the hallway toward the elevator. "Zabimaru" he called again and this time he got a bark in return, Byakuya felt relieved althoug he still didn't know where the dog was he knew he was safe. "Zabi" he called the dog barked again Byakuya was getting close. "Zabi" he called and the dog barked again Byakuya noticed Renji's office door was cracked open he pushed the door open. "Zabi?" he said the dog barked "Why are you in Renji's office?" he said he sighed "Come on lets go." Zabi barked and didn't move. "Let's go Zabimaru" the dog made a sound that sounded like a huffed before jumping out of Renji's desk chair, he knocked something to the floor on his way down. "Dammit Maru" Byakuya cursed walking over to pick up the picture frame Maru knocked over. He looked at the picture and smiled softly at it, it was a picture of him and Renji laying on the couch, Byakuya had fallen asleep which is the only way Renji could of gotten a picture of them together. Byakuya looked around Renji's desk for any other pictures he snuck of him. He opened the last drawer on the left and saw tons of pictures of him and sleeping and smiling but never looking at the camera.

Byakuya was confused, he remembered when Renji carried around a camera and tried to take pictures of him but he doesn't recall smiling in any of them or wanting to take them. Byakuya instantly got the urge to go see him so he stood up and walked out of the office with Zabimaru in tow. He mindlessly got into the elevator and mindlessly drove to the hospital forgetting that Zabimaru was with him.

"Sir, dogs aren't allowed in here." A nurse said to him snapping him out of his stupor.

"What? Oh. Um. Zabi you have to sit in the car" he said looking at the dog "I won't be long" Zabimaru sat down and pouted "Dogs aren't allowed in the hospital." He began to whine "Will you cut that out."

"Byakuya" Ichigo said walking up to him "I got it" he said to the nurse "How are you? I guess not well since you're talking to your dog."

"Shut up." Byakuya said still looking at Zabimaru making sure he doesn't run away

"I have good news." Ichigo said with a smile

Byakuya's head snapped to look at him. "What is it? Is he awake?"

"No" he saw Byakuya's small smile drop "But he's getting better." he lied trying to make him happy

Byakuya was relieved Renji might not be awake but he's getting better and that's better than nothing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How bout I let Zabimaru see Renji even though he doesn't like him."

"He does like Renji he just likes me more."

Ichigo smiled "Come on." he lead the way to Renji's room knowing Byakuya and Zabimaru would follow. Ichigo could see the small smile on Byakuya's face when they got to Renji's room. "I'll be back later."

"Thank you." Byakuya walked in and sat down. Zabimaru was about to jump on the bed but Byakuya stopped him "No Renji can't play with you right now when he gets home you'll play plenty of times, okay?." Zabimaru laid down on the ground with a huff "Good boy." Byakuya turned to Renji. "Renji, what counts as our first date? I like to think it was my birthday seven years ago."

_"Hello grandfather" Byakuya said with a smile on his face "When does your plane land?" Today was Byakuya's birthday and one of the few times his grandfather flew in from Japan to visit him. "I have to work today but we can go to dinner after work."_

_"I'm sorry Bya but I won't be able to come until tomorrow morning." he said sadly_

_"Oh" he said sadly _

_"But I won't have anything to do and we can do whatever you want."_

_"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Byakuya said hanging up. It was his 33rd birthday and he still got sad when his grandfather cancelled, it didn't happen often but he loved his grandfather and anytime spent with the man always made him happy. Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said changing his demeanor._

_"Hi" Renji said poking his head in "I heard it was your birthday." he said walking in with his hand behind his back._

_"Yes it is. Did you get me something? I don't mind if you didn't." they had been having sex for a little over two years and they were still claiming it was just sex although Byakuya got jealous when Renji came to the office with a hicky on his neck that didn't come from him._

_"Yes I got you something."_

_"Is it dick cuz it's not a gift if I get it anytime I want."_

_"No its not dick and now it won't be." Renji took his hand out from behind his back and handed Byakuya his gift._

_Byakuya smiled at the gift "Tickets to the Lion King, thank you. How did you know I wanted to see that?"_

_"I heard you talking about it over the phone and I thought I'd do something nice." Renji rubbed the back of his neck a nervous gesture he never grew out of._

_"You got two tickets."_

_"Yeah I figured you could take Yorichi or something."_

_"What if I wanna take you. You bought them."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"I want to and since it's my birthday you have to go. So dress nice."  
><em>

_"Is this a date?"_

_"No, its a before-you-fuck-me activity."_

_"Oh so I'm supposed to do everything."_

_"I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner afterwards and I'll pay."_

_"That sounds good I'll see you later." he said walking out of the office but stopped when he heard Byakuya clear his throat "Oh sorry." Renji walked back up to his desk and kissed his lips softly. "I will add on to it later."_

_Byakuya smiled "Later indeed."_

_..._

_At 6 Byakuya began to get ready for his date -no before-you-fuck-me activity- he decided on a grey suit with a pink button down underneath, plus the pants made his ass look great. After picking his outfit for the night he got in the shower keeping it short, 45 mins. After he got out of the shower he noticed it was 7 and if he didn't get dressed quickly he would be late. After getting dressed he got into his car and drove to Renji's apartment which was 15 minutes away, he called Renji and told him he was outside smiling when he walked out immediately dressed nicely._

_"You look nice" Byakuya said when he got in_

_"Thank you, and I'm sure you do too." Renji said smiling "Now to the show."_

_Byakuya smiled and drove them to the theatre where the Lion King would be shown. When they got there Byakuya was very excited it had been a long time since he had seen this musical and he couldn't wait to get in. While they were at the ticket booth Byakuya heard someone call his name._

_"Grandfather?" he said when his grandfather walked up to them. "I thought your flight didn't get in til morning."_

_"I caught an early one so when I got here an hour ago I ask Rukia where you were and she said you'd be here. She didn't tell me you were on a date though." he said looking at Renji_

_"We're not on a date." Byakuya said_

_"He's not your boyfriend?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you two intimate?"_

_Byakuya blushed "Grandfather!" Byakuya hit Renji who was laughing "Stop laughing."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you sex is not better than love."_

_"Stop it." Byakuya whined like a teenager being embarrassed by a parent. He growled when Renji wouldn't stop laughing._

_"I'm just worried about you. Are you using protection?"_

_"Could you not" Byakya growled_

_"I'm just worried I don't want you to get sick, there are a lot of diseases out there."_

_"I'm clean" Renji said then held out his hand "I'm Renji Abari by the way."_

_Byakuya separated their hands "Don't introduce yourself."_

_"Why its professional. Aren't you the one who says always be professional even when you ain't at work."_

_"No I don't say 'ain't' ain't isn't a word."_

_"Yes it is. Its in the dictionary, therefore, it is a word." Renji said standing over him with his arms crossed_

_"It is not a word." Byakuya stood his ground and crossed his arms as well giving his grandfather quite a show._

_"Yes it is. Lets ask Seri." he said taking out his iphone "Why don't you ask Seri? Oh that's right you have an android. Team iphone."_

_"Fuck you and your iphone. How bout you take it out the case and drop it or do you have to charge it again."_

_"At least I can see emojis."_

_"Well why don't you just fuck your iphone cuz you're not fucking me tonight."_

_"Oh please you can't play the sex card you always lose. You need this."_

_"He's definitely not your boyfriend" Byakuya's grandfather said sarcastically with a laugh. Byakuya looked at him in shock he had forgotten he was there. "It's your turn to give them your ticket."_

_"Oh" Renji looked a little embarrassed then laughed handing the man at the booth a ticket._

_The ticket man took the ticket ripped the studs and gave them back to them. "Third row."_

_Byakuya was surprised "You got us that close?"_

_"I wanted to get eh first or second row but they were already taken." Renji said shrugging his shoulders._

_Byakuya kissed Renji's cheek "Thank you.". Genrei cleared his throat making Byakuya turn to look at him. "Grandfather, you don't have a ticket."_

_"Actually" he said with a smirk "I'll be in the balcony I already bought us ticket but I think you should sit with your boyfriend I mean the guy you're having relations with."_

_Byakuya glared at him briefly "But..."_

_"I'll pay for dinner afterward."_

_"Byakuya was gonna do that." Renji said "I was gonna order steak _and_ lobster"_

_"Well my gift to him will be paying for dinner."_

_"But Renji rode with me he can't go home after the show."_

_"You don't want me to have dinner with your grandfarther, I'm offended." he put his hand over his heart in mock pain_

_"I would like to meet your friend, Bya."_

_"He's not that great but okay." Byakuya said rolling his eyes and walking into the theatre._

_"He's a lot to handle." Renji huffed before walking in behind Byakuya_

_"You picked him" Genrei said walking in as well._

_..._

_"So he comes home after being suspended for the third time that year" Genrei said with a smile at the dinner table after the show "claiming they took his clothes and instead of fighting them to get the clothes back he just walked around naked. I guess its our fault though we told him we'd home school him if he got into another fight."_

_Renji laughed while Byakuya banged his head on the table and left it there "So he was like a rebel?"_

_"Kind of. He followed the rules to a tee unless he disagreed with them."_

_"Of course he did."_

_Byakuya's head popped up "What's that supposed to mean."_

_"You only follow your own rules"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes and put his head back on the table. "Its okay" Genrei said patting his head "I still love you." his phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket and checked it "I have to take this."_

_"Whatever" Byakuya growled._

_Genrei shook his head and then got up to answer the phone he came back 5 minutes later. "I'm sorry I have to go." he said sadly. Byakuya's head popped back up Genrei could see the let down look in his eyes "I'm just going back to my hotel. When my food comes tell them to box it up and I'll come over tomorrow and eat it with you." he began putting on his coat_

_"Okay."_

_Genrei kissed Byakuya on the top of his head "See you tomorrow." he looked at Renji "Nice meeting you, I hope to see you again."_

_"You won't so don't worry about it." Byakuya said and then glared at Renji when he ran his hand up his thigh. He looked back at his grandfather with a forced smile "See you tomorrow."_

_They watched him walk out of the restaurant and then Byakuya growled at Renji "Don't you ever tell any of those stories to my employees you hear me."_

_"What will you do to keep me quiet?" Renji sat back in his chair_

_"Its birthday, isn't that enough.?"_

_"I gave you your birthday gift."_

_"Why do you have to be so difficult."_

_"I just give you what you give everyone else."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes and stayed silent, Renji didn't say anything til their food came._

_"Hey." Renji said_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you and your dad as close as you and your grandfather?"_

_Byakuya tilted his head confused "You don't know?"_

_"Know what? I thought that was just a rumor."_

_"No, it's true."_

_"I guess I'd rather hear it from the horses mouth. You don't have to tell if you don't want to though."_

_"Its fine I don't mind anymore. Okay well" he took a deep breath "my father was abusive to my mother, he would hit me occasionally but only if I did something he thought was bad. He beat her til I was about eight they tried not to fight in front of me but it was always really loud. One day they were arguing and I was playing near the stairs my father was leaving the house and because I was in the way he knocked me down the stairs, I broke my arm, my mother she was furious and she packed us a back and that night we flew to japan to live with my grandfather. At the time she was pregnant with Rukia, I make fun of her cuz she's not a citizen well she is but I like to think she needs her green card but anyway. My freshmen year of high school we moved back to New York and I never saw my father not once until a month before graduation. I was taking a nap on the couch in the living room and my father broke in in a drunken rage and attacked me. We fought but he was stronger than me somehow we got to the couch and he began to choke me then my mom came in, he didn't see her I did. She ran to her room and came back with a gun and shot him three times. Since she wasn't born here she was deported back to Japan."_

_Renji looked at Byakuya with wide eyes "That's crazy."_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"When was the last time you saw your mother?"_

_"Last Christmas. Rukia and I flew to Japan to see my mother and grandfather. Don't feel bad Renji I don't. I talk to my mother everyday when she and I aren't busy."_

_"What does she do?"_

_"She owns the hotel with my grandfather."_

_"What hotel?"_

_"Do you not know anything about me?" Byakuya laughed a little "My family is known for two things The Kuchiki Hotel and The Kuchiki Law Firm."_

_"Really, you have really rich blood."_

_Byakuya shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, its kinda annoying cuz you gotta pick one or the other."_

_"Are you shunned if you pick neither?" he said worriedly_

_Byakuya frowned a little at Renji's craziness "No, its just the person who owns whatever business has to wait longer before they pass it on."_

_"Oh, who gave you the firm."_

_"My uncle."_

_"Oh that's cool."_

_"What about your family."_

_"Well we're not rich, well my mom is she's the head doctor at her hospital and she basically makes life and death decisions for people, my dad's a mechanic. I also have a little brother, Rikichi, he's annoying though."_

_"You guys look like your dad?"_

_"Unfortunately I do, I look just like him red hair and all. Rikichi looks like both of them kinda he has black hair like my mom."_

_"Whats so bad about your dad.?"_

_"He's always asking for money its not like their struggling either he just thinks because I work for some -and I quote- snooty law firm that I'm just made of money."_

_"I do pay you rather well, Renji" Byakuya smirked_

_"He doesn't need to know that." __Byakuya laughed. Renji smiled "Its nice to hear you laugh."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You should do it more."_

_"I wish I could."_

_It was silent again. The waitress came by and took their food and put the bill down Byakuya reached for it but Renji grabbed it first. "I'll pay."_

_"But..."_

_"Its your birthday."_

_"Thanks"_

_The ride home was silent until Renji broke the silence again. "What part of Japan is your grandfather from." Byakuya laughed. Hard. "What?"_

_"He's from Philly but what's really funny is my grandmother is from Japan and only talked to him in high school because she though he was the only one who would understand her struggle to fit in. After they got married they moved to Japan though which is why my mom got deported, when she was 22 she moved to New York and met my dad and then a year later I was born. And what's weird is in Japan my grandfather speaks perfect Japanese and they think he was born there however they think my grandmother is American and even though my mother lived in Japan all her life she speaks perfect English without an accent and when I went there as a kid I was fluent in Japanese but I had an American accent."_

_"That's crazy. My mom is half Japanese and she can speak it fluently she tried to teach me but I could never pay attention long enough to learn anything but I know curse words."_

_"Okay what does this mean 'Watashi o fakku'"_

_"You said fuck so it's probably nasty."_

_"Just promise to do it."_

_"You'll probably make me fuck you with that sex voodoo you do."_

"Renji I love you and need you." He sighed "I miss you so much." Byakuya laid his head on Renji's bed so they could touch foreheads, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of course all he smelled was hospital but it felt good to be close to Renji. Byakuya hadn't known he'd fallen asleep but was awakened when the door opened and Renji's mother walked in, with a doctor's coat on. Byakuya shook his head so he'd wake up a little more before standing and walking over to her. "Hello, Sarah" he said kissing her cheek

She sighed "Byakuya I have bad news" she said sadly "Can you come into the hallway."

Byakuya was now scared and confused. "Sure," he turned and looked at Zabimaru "Stay there Maru." he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

Sarah took a deep breath "We...Renji...I'm afraid we can't keep Renji in the hospital anymore." she said sadly, she didn't want to kill her son but she knew there was a possibility he wouldn't be the same when he woke up and that would hurt everyone including Renji.

"What do you mean? You don't mean...?" tears were brimming in his eyes

"I'm sorry but..."

"He's your son." he yelled with tears running down his face "You can't kill him. If its a money thing I'll take care of it just please don't take him from me." he begged

"Its not money" she began crying too "Its been two months and with the damage to his brain he may not be the same when he wakes up, if he.."

"Don't say that. Renji is going to wake up and he will remember us and love us he will be the same man we all love."

"We can't..."

"No" he yelled "I can't... I won't let you." he opened the door to Renji's room and marched in waking Zabimaru, who went to his side to comfort him. "Renji" he called out to him taking his hand "Please wake up. They're trying to take you from me and I need you to wake up. Please" he begged

Sarah walked in "Bya, please" she said quietly

"Renji, I love you please wake up." he rubbed Renji's hair "Maybe waking up is to hard just please do something. Please, please don't leave me." he cried resting his head on Renji's shoulder. "Please don't leave me." he whispered

"Bya, he can not..."

Byakuya turned to her "He can. I studied on it, he can hear me."

"He may or may not..."

"He can." he turned to Renji "I love you, Renji, and I need you."

Sarah sighed. "Byakuya you don't have a say in what we do with Renji." she said quietly, going into doctor mode. "We have to do what's best for the patient."

Byakuya ignored her. "Renji, I love you." Byakuya then felt something move on his hand. "Renji, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Renji squeezed his hand slightly, it wasn't tight but it was something. Byakuya began breathing heavily "Sarah, Sarah" he called "he squeezed my hand. He can hear me. He can hear me."

Sarah ran over to them and took Renji's other hand "Renji, this is your mother can you hear me." he squeezed her hand as well. She began to cry "Oh baby" he said leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Byakuya kissed Renji's hand "I love you" Renji squeezed again. He looked at Sarah "What does this mean?"

She sighed "I don't know, honestly, this could mean he's waking up soon or he isn't going to wake up anytime soon." Byakuya looked at Renji and sighed "But I guess I can give him more time. This is progress and as a doctor I have to use my better judgement but I'm also a mother and I can't watch my son die."

Byakuya walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I put you in this situation."

"You didn't do this, Byakuya" she said squeezing him tightly

"Yes I did. If I hadn't been bitching about Renji being on time this wouldn't of happened." he pulled back and wiped his tears.

"Renji is a big boy he knows better than to text and drive." she wiped a tear off his face "Stop blaming yourself you know Renji wouldn't like that."

"I know" Byakuya sighed "I just miss him so much."

"We all do." she sighed and stood up "I have to go back to work. Maybe you should go home."

"Yes, ma'am." he said sniffling.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one. Please review.<strong>

**_Watashi o fakku'- means fuck me at least that's what google translate said_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Byakuya was sitting on the couch when his phone rang, when he picked it up and looked at the caller ID he was surprised to see it was his mother. The women was the busiest women he knew so busy in fact they even he only talked to her a few times a month and that's if he called her and it actually got thought. He answered cautiously knowing it had to be important if she was calling.

"Hello, Mother."

"Bya, baby" she cooed "Are you okay? I heard about Renji, I'm sorry. How come you never told me."

Byakuya was confused, how did she know, he hadn't told her. Rukia, she told "Mom, I'm fine, really I am." he wasn't lying this time since Renji made progress at the hospital Byakuya has had better days he wouldn't say he was happy or even content but he was better. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I...just didn't want you to worry." he sighed

"I always worry about you, Bya-baby, you're my baby boy. You always act strong but I know you're broken on the inside. I was so worried when I heard about Renji and I knew you wouldn't tell me so I called Yorichi."

"Mom" Byakuya scorned

"Don't 'Mom' me I know you, you would have pretended like there was nothing happening over there. You know I am never too busy for you and I will always be there for you even if I have to hide in your Grandfather's suitcase I'll be there."

"Mom, how come you won't let me retrial your case?" he said trying to change the subject

"Stop trying to change the subject. Now are you okay?"

"Mommy, I'm fine." he sighed

"Now I know you're not okay because you said Mommy. Now let it out."

Byakuya sighed "It's been two and a half months and Renji hasn't woke up and I'm worried he won't" he began to cry, this is why he didn't want to talk about it he was tired of crying. "I just miss him so much and I don't think I could live if he died, I really don't. I need him, he makes me so happy, Mommy, you know he does and I just can't bare the thought of losing him but its possible and its not like I've been the best boyfriend. I work too much, I stay away from home too much, I'm always pushing him away, I even cheated on him, Mommy, and I feel so bad. It was so long ago and still feel horrible." he began to sob "I don't deserve Renji and I'm afraid I won't get my chance to show him how special he is to me and how much I love him. I feel so stupid because I should of showed it to him earlier but I didn't and now it could be too late."

"Its okay, Bya-baby, its okay" she began to cry too, its always been hard for her son to show emotion even when he was a child he rarely cried but when he did cry she cried too because she knew he was letting out a lot of pent up emotion. "He knows how much you love him. He accepts you for who you are and knows its hard for you to feel anything more than horny. Renji understands the man you are and doesn't fault you for being cold at times. He loves you and he will wake up there is no doubt in my mind."

Byakuya sniffled "Thank you, I know you're busy so I'll call you back later."

She sighed knowing her son wouldn't want to stay on the phone talking about it so she just went with it. "Okay, Bya-baby,I love you."

Byakuya hung up the phone and sighed. He laid down on the couch and took deep breaths wiping his tears, he always regretted cheating on Renji the worst part about the whole thing is it was just a stupid kiss with an old flame and it haunted Byakuya everyday.

_Byakuya walked out of the court room happy he won yet another case, __his opponent had been great but Byakuya was just better and what made the victory better was that the man had been an old plaything of Byakuya's. Before going home Byakuya went to the bathroom, normally he'd just wait til he got home but his bladder had been bothering him since the case started and when recess came along he did nothing but look at notes. While Byakuya was washing his hands Micheal, his old flame walked in to wash his hands he looked over to Byakuya and smiled._

"_You did good today, it was pure luck you won, though." he said holding his hand out after drying it. He was undressing Byakuya with his eyes, as usual._

"_It wasn't luck I'm just that good and you certainly don't think a man could get away with murdering his wife with me in the courtroom do you?" Byakuya smirked taking Micheal's hand liking the attention._

_Micheal didn't let go of Byakuya's hand. "Of course not." he smirked pulling Byakuya close wrapping an arm around his waist "Its been a long time, Byakuya" he breathed softly into his ear "I miss you."_

_Byakuya breathed deeply, this man could always make him drop to his knees. "Of course you do, you always miss me." he pushed out of his grasp "Too bad I don't care." he walked to the door but before he could open it Micheal caught is arm and pulled Byakuya to him claiming his lips with his own before Byakuya could protest. Byakuya tried to push away but the feeling of this man was all too familiar, he couldn't stop himself from leaning into the kiss or wraping his arms around his neck or moaning when Micheal stuck his tongue in his mouth. Micheal put Byakuya on the bathroom sink and ran his hands up and down his thighs while they continued to kiss. __Byakuya couldn't stop himself but he could feel something pulling at him in the back of his mind, something telling him to stop but he ignored it. _

_There was a bang on the door and they stopped briefly and Byakuya instantly remembered why he shouldn't be in the bathroom with Micheal. He put his hand to his mouth and there was a worried look in his eye, he hopped off the sink and ran out of the bathroom. "I gotta go" he said to Micheal but not paying attention. Byakuya ran to his car and drove home, his heart stopped when he saw that Renji was calling him he took deep breaths before answering._

_"Hello, Renji" he said calmly but on the inside he was panicking_

_"Hey, babe, how did your case go." Renji asked_

_"It went great I won, I'm on my way home now."_

_"Oh great, how bout I take you to dinner?"_

_Byakuya's heart skipped a beat "Um actually I'm not feeling well, how about we take a rain check?" Byakuya sighed "um babe I'm driving I'll call you later."_

_"Okay, babe, feel better." he hung up_

_Byakuya sighed he didn't want to tell Renji about what happen but he knew he had to. They had only officially been together for six months and Byakuya already fucked it up. When Byakuya got home he threw himself on his bed and sighed beating himself up for such a stupid mistake, he wanted to tell someone Yorihci at least but knew she'd only yell at him for being stupid and he was getting enough of that from himself. Byakuya rolled over on his bed so he could look up at the ceiling he sighed._

_"I have to tell Renji soon."_

_..._

_Byakuya had been avoiding Renji all week he wouldn't kiss him or hug him or anything he felt too bad about what he did but he finally came decided to tell him. Byakuya could tell Renji knew what was up, Renji kept looking at him sideways because he was being so awkward all the time. Byakuya finally told Renji to come to his house so he could tell him the bad news._

_They sat next to each other at the dinning room table, it was silent and Renji kept looking at Byakuya waiting for him to speak._

_"Renji" Byakuya took a deep breath looking down at the table "I have something to tell you." he looked up at Renji_

_"I figured you were hiding something, is it really bad?" Renji said cautiously_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and took another breath before opening them again. "Last week when I was at court...Last week..."Byakuya couldn't say it but he knew he had to "The defense lawyer of the court case I had last week was an old flame and after the case he kissed me in the bathroom." he said in a rush  
><em>

_It was silent but then Renji spoke. "Did you kiss him back?"_

_"Yes" Byakuya said quietly_

_"Were you going to have sex with him?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Tell me everything that happen." he said calmly but Byakuya could hear the anger in his voice_

_"He...he got real close and told me he missed me but I pushed him away and as I was walking out he grabbed me and kissed me." Byakuya could feel tears brimming in his eyes he really cared for Renji and didn't want him to angry with him "-I'm not going to lie I did kiss him back- then he put me up on the sink and we kept kissing. Then someone hit the door and we separated and then I instantly felt bad and walked out to go to my car."_

_"You were goin to have sex with him" Renji said standing up_

_"No I wasn't" Byakuya stood up too_

_"Yes, you were. You were goin to let him fuck you."_

_"No I wasn't"_

_"Yes you were" Renji yelled "I know you. You would have let him take that kiss as far as he could. When it comes to sex you have no self restraint. You would of let him fuck you if someone hadn't hit that door we'd be having a different conversation."_

_Byakuya crying now he didn't know why Renji being mad at him hurt so much but it did "I'm sorry, Renji, I am. What I did was really stupid and I feel horrible."_

_"Why are you crying _you're_ the one who hurt me."_

_"I said I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't good enough. And how come you couldn't tell me right after it happened, I called you right after."_

_"I was scared Renji I wasn't ready to have this conversation. I'm sorry."_

_Renji sighed and shook his head "I have to go." he turned to leave out the front door._

_Byakuya grabbed his arm "Do you forgive me?"_

_Renji pulled his arm away "I don't know. I'm not even mad that you kissed him I'm mad that you didn't have enough control to stop it. I'm mad because if someone hadn't hit the door you would of fucked him."_

_Byakuya looked down at the floor he knew Renji was right, he fucked up big time. "I'm sorry" he said softly_

_"I know" Renji said and then continued to walk out of the house leaving Byakuya alone. Byakuya walked in his living room sit down on the couch he took the pillow next to him and screamed into it and then cried into it._

_..._

_Now Renji was avoiding Byakuya, like the plague, he never spoke to him and hardly looked his way whenever Byakuya called him into his office Renji called him 'Mr. Kuchiki' and refused to look him in the eye. It killed Byakuya every time. Yorichi, who he hadn't told, caught this behavior and asked what happen and was instantly outraged like Byakuya figured she would be._

_"Did he slap you" she yelled "Cuz I would have, you deserve to be slapped. He should slap you."_

_"Knowing I come from an abusive past and being a therapist to abuse victims you'd think you wouldn't want me to be abused." Byakuya sighed leaning his head on his hands_

_"Well sometimes you need to be slapped around a bit." she sighed "I did not encourage Aizen to send him over here just so you can use him for sex and then fuck up a relationship with him."_

_"Well its not like I did it on purpose."_

_"It doesn't matter, you know Micheal is toxic. When he comes around you're like a moth to a flame you can never stay away from him and you know it."_

_Byakuya put his head down he knew he did something terrible and he knew Yorichi would yell at him for it but he just wasn't ready for it "I said I was sorry."_

_"Sorry doesn't matter. This is your fault you can't even blame Micheal cuz its not like he knew you were in a relationship he was doing what he always does. Controlling you with his dick."_

_Byakuya looked down at his hands, he felt terrible and knew that if Renji never forgave him he would die and there would be no reviving him._

_..._

_Byakuya was sleeping soundly in his bed when his phone rang loudly on his nightstand. He groaned and answered it without looking at the caller ID._

_"What" he snapped his a sleepy groggy voice_

_"Hi, Mr. Kuchiki" Ikkaku said slowly and nervously_

_Byakuya pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID and saw it was Renji's phone Ikkaku was calling him on. "Ikkaku, what are you doing with Renji's phone."_

_"Well...see Renji, Shuhei, and I went to the casino and we parked in a bad spot and Shuhei's car got towed...and I couldn't call Yumi cuz he said I couldn't go but I went out any way."_

_"What the hell are you doing?" Byakuya could hear Renji yelling at Ikkaku on the phone._

_"Nothing, mind yo business." Ikkaku said_

_"Who are you talking to?" Renji said_

_"Nobody, mind yo business" he said to Renji "So...um...can you pick us up?"_

_"Can who pick us up" Renji said "Who are you calling? I thought I told you I'm not calling him."_

_"Well you didn't call him, I did. Who else we gone call, we lost all our money cuz we suck, we can't call a taxi, Yumi isn't gonna come pick me up cuz he's mad at me, Shuhei single and that means no one gives enough fucks about him to find him if he doesn't call..."_

_"Hey" Shuhei said_

_"Shut up Shu" Ikkaku said "What I'm trying to say is he is the only one who's gonna pick us up, so suck it up." he said to Renji_

_"Fine" Renji huffed "But I'm not talking to him."_

_Ikkaku rolled his eyes "You a bitch"_

_"What you say to me" Renji snapped_

_"You. are a bitch." Ikkaku said "You actin' like a bitch. Now you can come try to fight me for callin' you a bitch but you still gone be a bitch."_

_"Suck my dick, Ikkaku." Renji said crossing his arms over his chest_

_Ikkaku grinned "I'm just gonna keep my comeback to myself." he remembered he was on the phone "Hello?"_

_Byakuya had heard everything and sighed he figured Renji wouldn't have approved this phone call. "I'm still here" he said sadly "Since I'm awake I guess I'll pick you up but only because Renji is with you."_

_"That's the only reason why I called." Ikkaku chuckled "Thanks."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Byakuya got out of bed and threw on some pajama pants and a T-shirt he sighed again when he noticed it was Renji's shirt that he left there one night. He walked down stairs and got his car keys on his way out the door, he decided to take his Range Rover because of the extra people. He arrived at the casino 45 minutes later he stopped in front of them seeing they were standing outside the casino, he unlocked the door when they walked up to the car. He could tell they were a little drunk._

_"Thanks" Ikkaku said sitting in the passenger seat while Renji and Shuhei sat in the back. "I didn't know you had a Range Rover." Ikkaku said trying to start conversation in the silent awkward car when Byakuya pulled off_

_"Yes, sometimes I have to pick up giant neanderthals off the street." Byakuya said with a smirk_

_"Hey" Shuhei whined "I've been getting picked on all day."_

_"Did they bully you Shuhei?" Byakuya playfully cooed _

_"Yes, as always. First, they forced me to go to the casino and then they made me bet my money and Renji and Ikkaku bet $50,000 and lost and that was all we had."_

_"I pay you guys enough to waste 50 grand?"_

_"Yeah" Ikkaku nodded "I throw money around like its nothing. Especially at the strip club."_

_"Yumi lets you go to the strip club?"_

_"Not by himself" Shuhei said laughing "Yumi has his ass on a tight leash and when he gets home he's gonna get his ass beat and Ima laugh at his bruises at work."_

_"Fuck you, Shuhei." Ikkaku pouted_

_"Its okay, Ikkaku, sometimes a leash is good" Byakuya said "Its a lot better than being set free." Renji was sitting behind Ikkaku meaning he could see Byakuya and Byakuya could feel Renji glaring at him, its been two weeks since he told Renji about his infidelity and he just wants Renji to forgive him. He shook his head he didn't want to dwell on this now. "Okay, who's closest ?"_

_"Ikkaku" Shuhei said giggling "And then its me, and then Renji."_

_"Okay."_

_Byakuya dropped Ikkaku and Shuhei off with help from they're instructions to their homes and he was now stuck in the car with Renji, the awkward silence killing him. Byakuya had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road instead of looking at Renji through the rear view mirror. The worst part about everything was, Renji was still glaring at him and it was starting to irritate him if, Renji wasn't going to speak to him then he didn't have to but he wasn't going to glare at him the whole time._

_"Could you stop." Byakuya said to him_

_"Stop what." Renji said still glaring_

_"Stop eye-stabbing me its annoying."_

_"Well its annoying seeing your face knowing you cheated on me but I look at it anyway." Renji snapped_

_Byakuya was...he didn't know what he was. He didn't expect Renji to say that, he knew he was drunk because Renji would never say anything that mean but that was harsh. Byakuya didn't know if he wanted to stop the car and kick Renji out or stop the car and cuss Renji out or keep driving and cuss Renji out or just stay silent but he knew he needed to say something so he picked 'keep driving and cuss Renji out' "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" he yelled "I get out of my bed at 3 o'clock in the fucking morning just to pick you and friends up and you can't even say fucking thank you. I am sorry, Renji, do you here me I am fucking sorry I hurt you okay I feel like shit because of it. You don't have to make me feel like shit for what I did to you and you didn't have to say that. I feel bad enough."_

_"I didn't ask you how you felt." Renji growled_

_Byakuya stopped the car -yes he wanted Renji to forgive him and yes he wanted to speak to him but there was no way he could be disrespected in his own car- he unlocked the door "Get out. I'm not going to take you home if your acting like an asshole."  
><em>

_"Make me." Renji said_

_"What did you say? What are you? Seven? 'Make me' what the fuck get your grown ass out my car."_

_"Get your grown ass outta my head." Renji said_

_"What?" Byakuya was confused now. Byakuya pulled the keys out of the ignition and got of the car, he got back in sitting next to Renji in the back seat "What do you mean, Renji?" he looked at him with soft, grey eyes_

_"Get outta my head." Renji huffed staring at the back of the seat in front of him "I've always told myself I would never be with someone who would cheat on me whether it be just a kiss or fucking I wouldn't do it but every time I close my eyes I see you crying and begging me to forgive you. Why do you have to feel so bad? Huh? Why can't you just be a dick about the whole thing?" he punched the seat in front of him "How come every time I close my eyes I feel bad but you're the one that fucked up? I'm so confused, I want to completely end it with you but I can't cuz I still care and I want to wipe your tears and comfort you."_

_Byakuya sadly looked out the window "I'm sorry" he said quietly, he had no idea Renji was this conflicted he just thought Renji was angry with him._

_"Stop apologizing." Renji turned to look at him calming down. He reached over and grabbed Byakuya's chin turning his head so he could look at him. "If we get back together do you promise you will be faithful for as long as we're together." Byakuya was on the verge of tears and didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. Renji pulled his face closer to his but stopped letting his lips ghost over his "Let this be us starting over." he leaned in kissing Byakuya passionately. __Renji pulled Byakuya closer to him and then pushed him down so he lay on his back, still kissing him. He kissed down his neck and chuckled when he saw that Byakuya was wearing his shirt. "This is cute, you do this on purpose?"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt off "Shut up."_

_Renji chuckled and continued to kiss down Byakuya's body, briefly stopping to pull down his pajama pants noticing he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Were you sleeping naked again?"_

_"Its comfortable" he said innocently __Renji chuckled and leaned up to kiss Byakuya and then when back down to kiss another head. Byakuya reached down to stop him. "N-no foreplay, I want you in me now."_

_"Fine" Renji said with a grin. He stood on his knees and pulled his pants down to them he used the pre-cum around the head of his penis as lube. He lined up to Byakuya's entrance and pushed in slowly, he leaned down to kiss Byakuya to distract him from the pain he knew he was feeling. Once he was fully sheathed in Byakuya tight heat he stayed still for a minute letting him adjust he then slowly pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, since he knew Byakuya's body so well he hit his prostate. _

_Byakuya pulled Renji's head down to whipser in his ear "Renji.." he panted "Faster...harder."_

_Renji grinned and went faster and harder loving the loud moans Byakuya was making. Like most times, Byakuya came without being touched and Renji came soon after. Renji leaned down to give Byakuya a sloppy kiss smiling when Byakuya whined when he pulled away. Renji pulled out and pulled his pants up laughing at Byakuya who was laying there spent._

_"I guess I'm driving now" Renji said_

_Byakuya nodded and handed Renji the car keys that managed to never leave his hand "Who's home we goin to?"_

_Renji lifted an eyebrow, was Byakuya this tired? He was talking like Renji does that never happens. "You forgot a verb. And you didn't pronounce the 'g' at the end of going."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "Shut up"_

_"I guess we'll go to your house. I have some work clothes there and you don't have any work clothes at my apartment."_

_"That's cuz we usually go there after dates and I ain't got my suit on."_

_"Because, babe, because" he corrected laughingly "And ain't isn't a word."_

_Byakuya yawned "Fuck you."_

_Renji grinned, he missed being with his boyfriend and most importantly he missed teasing him. "I just did" he leaned down to give Byakuya a quick peck "I missed you."_

_Byakuya smiled "I missed you, too."_

_..._

_Renji walked into Byakuya's office so they could have lunch together. They had been back together for a week and things had gone back to normal they had sex everyday, they had dinner together every two or three days, and they had lunch whenever Byakuya didn't promise Yorichi he'd have it with her. Renji walked over to Byakuya who was on the phone and put his hands on his shoulders squeezing them a little. Byakuya looked up at him and mouthed 'I'm coming' and then went back to his conversation._

_"Yes, I will file it all ASAP" he said to whoever he was on the phone with "Yes, thank you" he hung up. He looked up at Renji with a smile "You ready to go?"_

_"Of course I am, I'm starving" he said rubbing his stomach_

_"What do you want to eat." Byakuya said walking out of his office grabbing Renji's hand on the way_

_"You." Renji grinned_

_"Stop it." he said with a smile_

_Renji laughed putting his arm around Byakuya's shoulders still holding his hand "How bout that burger place two blocks down."_

_"That sounds good I'm in the mood for fries."_

_They stopped in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open giving each other pecks here and there. The elevator dinged and Byakuya froze when he saw who was in there but he regained his composure quickly._

_"Micheal" he said surprised "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well I came to ask you to lunch." Micheal said undressing Byakuya with his eyes as usual._

_"As you can see I have a boyfriend..."_

_"That never stopped us before."_

_"Well its stopping us now. I have a boyfriend and I can't go to lunch with you I can't do anything with you anymore and quite frankly I don't want to."_

_"What?" Micheal was confused yet he had a slight enraged look in his eye "What do you mean you don't want to? Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"I can't break up with someone who was never mine in the first place. Let's be truthful here, you only wanted to because I let you fuck me without any attachments or commitment. Now I'm in a committed relationship and I plan on being with Renji for a long time."_

_Byakuya pulled Renji into the elevator and leaving Micheal there with his mouth open._

_..._

_"Do you really plan on being with me for a long time?" Renji asked while they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie at Byakuya's house_

_Byakuya looked over at Renji and kissed him "Of course I do, I love you."_

_Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya "I love you, too"_

Byakuya sat up on the couch "I said 'I love you' first?" he shook his head "Time to make another hospital visit" he got up and stretched his back

* * *

><p>"Renji" Byakuya said leaning on Renji's bed to talk to him "Did you know I said 'I love you' first? You probably did, you always know those kinds of things. I seem to forget everything, I even forget my own birthday." Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and brought it up to his face to lean on a little. "I remember when you asked me out and we officially started dating. You were always up for the challenge."<p>

_Renji knocked on the door to Byakuya's office and then walked in. He noticed he was on the phone so he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. He laughed quietly when Byakuya rolled his eyes at whoever he was speaking to and then said 'okay' a thousand times before hanging up._

_"You missed the point of knocking." Byakuya said "When you knock you wait for me to tell you to come in before walking in. What if I was doing something secret and I didn't want you to know about it."_

_"Okay, I'll think about doin that next time." Renji said with a smirk_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes but then smirked at Renji "So what is it that you need?"_

_Renji took a deep breath. "I want to ask you something." he said nervously_

_Byakuya noticed this nervousness and sat up in his seat, he was concerned "What is it, Renji?"_

_"I want...Um..." he was having a hard time and this was unusual for him._

_"What is it?" Byakuya was starting to get worried, Renji rarely had problems getting things out of his mouth._

_"Will you go out with me?" he said quickly_

_"What?" Byakuya wasn't sure he heard Renji right, did he just ask to go out with him?_

_"Nevermind." Renji said with downcast eyes_

_Byakuya reached over the desk and grabbed his wrist "No, what did you say?"_

_Renji took another deep breath "Will you go out with me? Like for real? Like with the potential of being my boyfriend?" __Byakuya let go of Renji's wrist and looked away in thought but Renji thought it was something else. "Nevermind." he stood up the leave "Forget I asked"_

_"Yes." Byakuya said looking up at Renji._

_"What?"_

_"Yes. I will go out with you." Byakuya stood up and walked around his desk over to Renji. He grabbed his hands and smiled "I would love to go out with you."_

_Renji smiled and held Byakuya's face as he leaned down to kiss him passionately. Renji was first to pull away remembering he had to tell Byakuya something. "Um you might hate me for this but I don't have sex on the first date."_

_Byakuya walked out of Renji's grasp to look at him properly "You don't what?"_

_"I don't have sex on the first date."_

_"But we're already having sex."_

_"We can stop briefly."_

_Byakuya gave Renji a blank stare. "How about my birthday last year be our first date and this date be our second date."_

_"I don't have sex on the second date either."_

_Byakuya gave Renji a 'you have got to be kidding me' look "Okay this is our second date then."_

_"I don't have sex on the third date either."_

_"When will you fuck me, Renji" Byakuya yelled, he had never been denied sex before this was frustrating._

_"When I feel the time is right."_

_"But we're already having sex." he whined_

_"And I just wanna make sure there's a connection. I don't want us to be just sex."_

_"But we're already having sex" Byakuya whined again, he pouted and walked back up to Renji putting his arms around his waist to hug him. "Fine, but I'm a real bitch when I'm horny and the dick is near." he said into Renji's chest_

_Renji smiled and kissed the top of Byakuya's head "You're a bitch whenever."_

_"And I don't know how to cook or anything."_

_"I can cook, I'll teach you."_

_"I work a lot."_

_"I know how to steer you away from work."_

_"I get angry a lot."_

_"I can handle it."_

_"Sometimes I won't want to talk to you."_

_"I don't mind the silence."_

_"I'm not good at relationships."_

_"Neither am I."_

_"I'm difficult to be around for long periods of time."_

_"I'll just give you what you give me."_

_Byakuya looked up at Renji "I'm work in progress" he said quietly_

_"I know." Renji leaned down and kissed Byakuya softly "I'm ready to complete you."_

"Renji" Byakuya said "You did it, you complete me."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Here's another one. Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Byakuya was sitting next to Renji's hospital bed holding his hand and talking to him as usual. Byakuya was getting worried, its been three months and Renji hasn't made any progress and it seems he's nowhere close to waking up. Byakuya has visited everyday for three months and everyday he's worried Renji won't wake up and he'll be alone again but most of all he'll he without Renji. Byakuya couldn't think about being without Renji, his life was Renji. He was the only man who ever made him completely happy and now he could lose him at any second. Renji was the only person who didn't get angry at him when he blew him off for work or when Byakuya forgot birthdays and anniversaries, sometimes Renji would be upset but never for too long. Byakuya curses at himself all the time because whenever he thinks of how Renji let things slide with him he never let things slide with Renji. When ever Renji was late for a dinner or a banquet or forgot about something important for Byakuya Byakuya would shut him out for days, he know sees that as selfish and another thing Renji shouldn't love him for.

"Renji, why do you love me? I've done nothing but bring you headaches." Byakuya ran his fingers through Renji's hair "I love you and I know I don't say it enough but I do and I always will." Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss Renji's forehead, then his closed eyelids, and then his lips. Byakuya's eyes popped open he thought he felt something move on Renji's lips. "Renji?" Byakuya leaned down and kissed his lips softly and the same thing happened. Byakuya did the whole thing again, he kissed Renji forehead, and then his eyelids and then his lips, he heard something it sounded like a groan. He stepped back a little to look at Renji's whole face "Renji?"

"Hmm" Renji hummed

"Renji, baby, can you hear me." Byakuya said with tears in his eyes.

"Mmmhmm." Renji answered

Byakuya breathed out a shaky breath but smiled brightly "Baby, can you open your eyes for me." Renji grunted but did as he was asked. Brown eyes slowly popped open but closed quickly the eyes blinked a little before staying open. "Renji" Byakuya said happily kissing Renji's lips with tears running down his face. "I have to tell Ichigo or someone." he said quickly, he ran out the hospital room and looked around luckily Ichigo was already on his way there to check on Renji. "Ichigo, Renji's awake."

"What!" Ichigo said running into the room and running over to Renji "Oh my god, you're awake. Stethoscope." Ichigo said feeling around for it on his neck he grabbed his "Stethoscope."

"I'm getting a new doctor." Byakuya deadpanned standing next to Renji's bed

"Shut up, I'm flustered." He looked down at Renji and picked up the little remote to his bed and propped Renji up so he could sit up. He grabbed the chart at the foot of Renji's bed "Can you hear me, Renji?"

"Mmmhmm" Renji hummed nodding slowly.

Ichigo put the stethoscope to Renji's chest. "Okay, your heart sounds good." he wrote on the chart. "Can you move your fingers?" Ichigo looked down at Renji's hands and the fingers moved just a little he wrote on the chart again. "What about your toes?" he looked at Renji's feet seeing he could move his toes he wrote on the chart again. "Try moving your arms." That's where Renji had difficulty he could barely lift his arms "Its okay you've done enough. Can you try to speak to me?"

Renji opened his mouth but closed it looking around in thought, Byakuya saw Renji didn't know what to say to he gave him something to say. "I love you, Renji."

"I-I-I love y-y-you, too." Renji looked confused "W-w-why c-can't.."

Ichigo understood Renij was upset he couldn't speak correctly "You were in a car accident..."

"I-I-I know that, w-w-what is wrong w-w-with my m-mouth?"

"You were in a coma, Renji." Byakuya said quietly "You were in one for three months." Byakuya tried not to cry thinking about it but it still felt like it was his fault.

"D-d-don't cry, b-baby" Renji said being his normal nurturing self

"I'm fine, I'm just happy you woke up."

"Renji" Ichigo said sternly getting Renji's attention he laughed a little when Renji lifted an eyebrow at his assertiveness "Since you were in a coma for so long you may have to relearn somethings like talking and walking and all that muscle you had and was proud of is all gone and you have to start over." Renji's jaw dropped "I know Renji but we have a great physical therapist and your boyfriend is rich so you really don't have to worry about it, plus your mom is the head of the hospital."

"Can I-I-I see my M-M-Mom?" Renji asked

"Of course" Ichigo said cheerfully "I'll go get her." he walked out of the room.

"Th-th-thanks." Renji said

Byakuya sat down next to Renji's bed again. "I missed you." he said quietly looking at Renji, he looked so different his hair had grown and he was pale from the lack of sun and his muscle was gone but all they could be fixed as long as Renji was the man he loved Byakuya was happy. He grabbed Renji hand and kissed the back of it.

"D-did you c-cr-cry a l-lot?"

"I don't think that matters."

"It-it d-does." Renji sighed "Th-this n-needs to b-be fixed. I c-can't argue w-with you l-like this. H-how am I su-supposed t-to turn you on st-stuttering."

"Renji" Sarah said walking in with tears in her eyes.

"Mom" Renji said with a smile.

Sarah ran over to him and kissed him all over. "Oh my baby boy." he said happily

Renji sighed and gave her an evil glare, he looked at her then at Byakuya. "C-could you not."

"Its okay, Renji" Byakuya said with a smile. "She missed you, so did I and many others."

"D-did Zabi miss me?" Renji said with hope even though he knew the dog didn't like him.

"Yes."

"Don't l-lie" Renji huffed "Mom, wh-when c-can I not st-stutter?"

"It all will happen at your own pace but don't rush it or force it you'll only mess everything up." Sarah said to him, she kissed his forehead "Get some sleep, I'll be back later with your dad and brother."

"Okay, l-love you." Renji said

"I love you, too." She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go" Ichigo said walking out of the room but then came right back. "I don't know how I forgot" he joked lightly "Your left leg's broken, so recovery is gonna take a little longer. I mean since you were all laid up its healed by now but its a lot weaker than the other right now."

"C-can I have a wheelch-chair?" Renji asked a little cheerfully.

"You have a rich boyfriend you can have whatever you want." Ichigo smirked at Byakuya "Now I will leave you to nap you'll be tired in a few minutes." Ichigo smiled and walked out of Renji's room.

Renji yawned "H-he was right."

Byakuya pouted "I'm not ready to see you that way again."

"L-lay with me. Pl-please." Renji begged

Byakuya gave a small sigh, he knew he shouldn't lay in Renji's bed with him but he just missed him so much. "Fine" he said moving into the bed "but only until you fall asleep."

"Wh-whatever you say, baby."

* * *

><p>Byakuya's eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around in the unfamiliar room, he sighed when he realized he was in Renji's hospital room. He looked over to Renji and his heart dropped thinking him waking up was nothing but a dream but he sighed in relief when Renji groaned in his sleep and said his name. Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji's forehead before getting out of the bed, he stretched and walked around the room a bit he walked over to open the door when he heard a knock.<p>

""Hi Sarah" he said seeing it was Renji's Mom, Dad, and brother. "He's still sleeping but you can come in." he walked farther into the room so they could come in, he took a seat on Renji's bed.

"So how is he?" Renji's father asked

"He's fine, he's a little upset he has a stutter but other than he's the same old Renji." Byakuya said with a small smile.

"Good." Fredrick said with a smile "Same old Renji."

Byakuya smiled to himself while he remembered the first time he had to meet Renji's parents.

_"Don't wear a suit." Renji said sitting on Byakuya's bed while the bed's owner stood in his walk in closet trying to figure what to wear. "My dad'll ask you for money. And don't wear anything too expensive cuz my dad'll ask you for money. And try not to drive your most expensive are cuz my dad'll ask you for money."_

_"Renji" Byakuya said from his closet "Everything I own is expensive the cheapest thing I have is like 60 bucks."_

_"60 dollars!? Where the fuck do you shop?"_

_"Calvin Klein" he said as if it was obvious._

_"What about Macy's?" Renji asked knowing if he said Wal-mart byakuya would get offended._

_"Macy's!? Do I look like the type of person to shop at Macy's?"_

_"Macy's is a nice store."_

_"Yeah, for poor people." Byakuya scoffed_

_Renji face palmed and fell back on the bed. "Look, babe, you can't say things like that, especially at my parents home they're not exactly rich."_

_Byakuya walked out of the closet with a pair of jeans on holding three shirt in his hands. "Renji, I know what its like to be middle class I wasn't spoiled rotten until I was eight and then that stopped when I was 14. Now which shirt should I wear?" he said hold them up and one in his mouth._

_"The pink one." Renji sid without sitting up knowing one of the shirts was pink._

_Byakuya took the shirt out of his mouth to whine at Renji. "You didn't even look."_

_Renji lifted his head a little "The pink one." he laid his head back down.  
><em>

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "I'm gonna wear the baby blue one." he said walking but into his closet._

_"Fine, can we go we're going to be late it takes like 30 minutes to get there." Renji huffed._

_"I'm ready." Byakuya said walking out of his closet fully dress "How do I look?" he said turning around._

_"If those jeans were any tighter we'd have to cut you out of em."_

_"Do I look good or not?" Byakuya huffed_

_"Yeah, I'd fuck your brains out right now if we weren't going to be late. Now lets go."_

_"Wait, I need to find shoes." he said walking back into his closet._

_"If I wanted to go through this I would have gotten with a girl." Renji said under his breath but Byakuya heard it and glared at him. "Kidding."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "I'll get you back for that comment." he walked out of his closet with a pair of shoes in his hand "We can go now."_

_"Aren't you going to put them on?"_

_"I don't wear outside shoes in the house."_

_Renji rolled his eyes and walked out of Byakuya's room and ran down the stairs. Byakuya rolled his eyes and followed him putting his shoes on right before he walked out of the house. They got into Renji's car and he began their route to his parents house._

_"Okay, what's my father's name?" Renji asked Byakuya_

_"Fredrick." he answered with a smile_

_"And my mom?"_

_"Sarah."_

_"And my brother?"_

_Rikichi but you call him Riki."_

_"I wanna kiss you right now." Renji said with a grin. "Okay more questions. Where's my mom from?"_

_"New York City, she's half Japanese, and she's the head doctor at her hospital."_

_"Great. Okay what about my dad?"_

_"Born in Vegas, moved to New York when he met your mom when she went on vacation, he's a mechanic and owns a mechanic shop I think that's what its called."_

_"Oh my god you're doing fantastic. Okay last but not least what does Riki do?"_

_"He's in college right now for journalism."_

_Renji leaned over and kissed him at the red light they stopped at. "They're going to love you."_

_"I hope so."_

_..._

_"Mom, I'm here." Renji said walking into his childhood home. "I brought my boyfriend like you asked."_

_"Oh good, Ji JI" Renji's mother said walking into the living room, surprising Byakuya. Byakuya thought she'd look about 50 but she looks like she's in her twenties. "Oh Ji Ji you've gotten so big since the last time I've seen you." she said kissing his cheek._

_"Mom. Stop. And you saw me last week when I had to move the couch." Renji said giving his mother a hug._

_"Ji Ji aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she said_

_"Yeah, Ji Ji" Byakuya said snickering at the nick name._

_Renji glared at him "Don't." he rolled his eyes and turned to look at his mom "This is my boyfriend, Byakuya." he turned to Byakuya "This is my mom, Sarah."_

_"I know, Renji, who else would she be." Byakuya said smirked._

_"I'm leaving this room before my head explodes." Renji huffed going to what Byakuya assumed was the kitchen._

_Byakuya laughed a little before holding his hand out to shake Sarah's hand. "Hi, its nice to meet you."_

_"Its nice to meet you, too." Sarah said with a smile. "My husband is around somewhere he'll be around when dinner is ready -which should be in about 15 minutes.- Renji's younger brother Riki is upstairs and his cousin Rangiku is here, although, she's a surprise." Sarah said the last part more to herself._

_"I know a lot about 'surprises'"_

_"Well you can come sit on the couch until dinner is ready."_

_"Thank you." Byakuya said walking over to the couch, he looked around the room when Sarah left although he giggled when he heard he yelling at Renji._

_"Go entertain your company" she yelled "Why are you in here anyway its not your job to cook."_

_"Ouch ouch ouch" Renji said "Okay I'm leaving." he walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Byakuya "Are you done being an ass?" he glared at him_

_Byakuya stared at Renji for a moment before laughing a little then straightening out. "Okay, I'm done."_

_Renji rolled his eyes and moved closer to Byakuya so he could put his arm around his shoulders. "Mom, seems to like you." he said_

_"How do you know?" Byakuya said laying his head down on Renji's arm so he could look him in the eye._

_"Cuz she didn't say 'why did you bring that slut in my house' through clenched teeth when she went into the kitchen." Renji smiled_

_"Well that's good, my grandfather likes you. He asks about you all the time."_

_"Really? You never told me that."_

_"I know I don't want you to think you're special."_

_"Oh really." Renji said lifting an eyebrow and leaning close to Byakuya. "I'm not special." he purred into Byakuya's ear and then kissed behind it._

_"Renji, stop we're at your mother's house." Byakuya said trying to get away._

_"And as long as you're quiet we won't get caught." he leaned in and kissed Byakuya. He smirked when he pulled away and Byakuya followed with his eyes still closed._

_"Stop it." Byakuya growled and pulled Renji in for a kiss. It got passionate quickly and it took both of their will power not to rip each other apart on the couch. They hadn't had a chance to have their daily sex-capade due to both of them being busy all day. Both of them trying to get work done early so they could be fully present at Renji's parents house so instead of being extremely busy when they visited they came completely sex charged. "We have to stop." Byakuya said trying to push Renji away while Renji kissed down his neck partly straddling him._

_"Lets just go to my room and have a quickie." Renji breathed_

_"Who knows how many bitches you had up there in your high school years." Byakuya said jokingly still trying to push Renji away_

_"Who knows how many men have been in your bed?"_

_"Its a new bed so just you." Renji bit Byakuya's neck and he almost let out a loud moan. "Renji..stop..please...I can't take it and you know I can't."_

_"Yeah, Renji stop it." a deep voice said from the other side of the room._

_Byakuya pushed Renji off him and onto the floor and Renji glared at him and then his father grinning with his arms crossed over his chest from the kitchen doorway. "Hello, dad"_

_"You know you have a bedroom for that." Fredrick said_

_"I told him we could go up there but he said no." Renji said earning him a kick from Byakuya "Ouch, show my parents you abuse me why don't ya."_

_"Shut up, Ji Ji." Byakuya said Renji's nick name mockingly_

_"You shut up Bya-boo." Renji mocked back_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Fuck _you_"_

_"I hate you."_

_"I hate you"_

_"Well that escalated quickly" Fredrick said as Sarah walked in from the kitchen but stopped in the doorway watching Byakuya and Renji bicker. Byakuya pushed Renji's shoulder and Renji pushed him back and then they kept saying 'don't touch me' and then they just glared at each other until Renji pulled Byakuya in for a kiss which ended the whole childish dispute between the two._

_"Dinner's ready." Sarah said with a small smile after watching her son interact with his boyfriend. "Renji go tell your brother and cousin dinner is ready. Byakuya come help me set the table."_

_"He has no business in the kitchen." Renji said standing up. "Can you stop with the abuse?" Renji said when Byakuya punched him in the arm when he stood up._

_"Can you stop talking for once in your life?"_

_"Come on, Byakuya, before you two start fighting again." Sarah said walking into the kitchen. Byakuya followed her into the kitchen and quickly began to set the table in the dinning room he may not know how to cook but he knows where things go on the table. The rest of the family came in the dinning room for dinner, Fredrick sat at the head of the table, Sarah sat at the other end, Renji sat on Fredrick's right and Byakuya sat next to him, Rikichi and Rangiku sat on Fredrick's left. When dinner started so did the questions._

_"So, Byakuya," Rangiku said "How old are you?"_

_"I'll be 34 in two months." he answered_

_"Really?" Rangiku looked surprised "You don't look a day over 25."_

_"Thank you, it runs in the family. My grandfather didn't get a grey hair til he was 50."_

_"So how did you two meet?" Sarah asked_

_"Renji didn't tell you?" Byakuya was confused Renji told him he told his parents everything -well almost everything he left out the cheating part._

_"Well he said he met you at work but that could mean any work with Renji." Fredrick answered_

_"Oh I work with Renji at the law firm." Byakuya said with a smile._

_"You like his secretary or somethin'" Renji's father said "Like he calls you on the phone and you come in to have sex with him and stuff."_

_Byakuya looked up at Renji with a slight smirk and mirth in his eyes "Renji, dear, why do your parents think I work for you?"_

_"I have no idea." Renji said stuffing his mouth with food innocently._

_Byakuya looked at Fredrick "What did Renji tell you about his job?"_

_"Well last we heard he was working in some big office with floor to ceiling windows and a big book shelf and a big desk for 'work related 'things. And he's like the highest paid lawyer in the firm and he's always being called into court and his boss in a real tight ass." Fredrick said with a smile._

_Byakuya lifted an eyebrow and looked at Renji. "That's my office you could have described Aizen's his isn't as nice as mine. How could you possibly have a office with floor to ceiling windows when you've only been there for four and a half years?"_

_"Excuse me I'm confused" Sarah said "So Renji doesn't have an office? And what do you mean that's your office aren't you just the secretary?"_

_Byakuya laughed a little "No, Kuchiki Law Firm is my firm I'm Byakuya _Kuchiki_. My family owns the whole building. I have no idea why Renji didn't tell you that. He has an office its just not my office."_

_"So you're fucking the boss" Fredrick said "Way to fuck up instead of down, son, I'm proud of you." he said clapping Renji on the shoulder "Good job being with someone with money. Can you spot me 20 bucks?"_

_"No" Renji glared at his dad and then he looked at Byakuya "This is why I didn't tell them you were a millionaire."_

_He's a millionaire." Fredrick said with wide eyes "Renji, I have been asking for a new car for years and you tellin me you been lying to me all this time sayin you don't have the money. You're fuckin a millionaire."_

_"Fredrick, stop it." Sarah said "Renji does not have to give you money we make enough." she said rolling here eyes_

_"I want more than enough. He could get you that Chanel bag you been wanting."_

_"I don't need him to get me a Chanel bag." She said_

_"I can get you one if you want." Byakuya said with a smile "Its nothing really."_

_"Don't get her a Chanel bag." Renji said_

_"Renji, she is your mother. You get your mother whatever she wants."_

_"You get your mom Chanel bags?"_

_"No, she can afford her own and she doesn't ask for them she asks for me to visit so I do. My mom gets whatever she wants doesn't matter what."_

_"Oh I love him." Sarah said with a smile_

_"Oh great, now you're the ideal son" Renji huffed _

_"Oh Renji." Byakuya cooed "I'm the ideal everything."_

"Byakuya" Sarah called to him "Byakuya, dear."

Byakuya shook his head "Yes?" he said turning to her "Sorry I zoned out."

"I see" she laughed a little "I was asking if you were hungry."

"Oh...um..not really." Byakuya said, along with not going to work or sleeping he hadn't been eating either. He tried but he was never hungry the pain in his heart over powered the pain in his stomach.

Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "I'm going to get you something anyway, it won't do Renji any good if your just as weak as he is."

Byakuya smiled shyly and put his head down "Thank you."

When Renji's mother left the room Renji began to groan in his sleep waking up slowly. Byakuya looked at him and smiled when Renji's eyes popped open for the second time that day Renji smiled back and then looked around the room.

"H-hey guys." Renji rolled his eyes at the stutter again. "M-mom when will this st-stutter be over." he asked when she walked back in the room.

"Well with the way you talk it'll be over in no time." She said with a smile she walked over to him and kissed his cheek "I glad to see you're awake. I'm sure Dr. Kurosaki told you about your recovery."

"How long will it take to heal?" Renji asked quite proud he did it without stuttering.

"It always depends on the person." Sarah said

"Well I hope this happens quickly cuz I have a job to get to."

"Renji you don't have to go back to work right away." Byakuya said with a frown. "I have plenty of employees, you can stay out for as long as you want."

"That's not my job." Renji said looking Byakuya in the eye "You're my job. Taking care of you is my job."

Byakuya speechlessly stared at Renji, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes._ 'how did I ever get this lucky'_ he said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long idk what happen.<strong>


End file.
